


The Adventures of Isabella Weasley - Year One - A New Tradition

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: The Isabella Weasley Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Isabella Weasley is Ron's twin sister, she is excited about going to Hogwarts with her brothers. She expected to keep the tradition of being sorted into Gryffindor alive, but fate had other ideas for her. What will year One at Hogwarts hold for her? Will she be able to hack it? Or will she crumble under the pressure?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Isabella Weasley Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> This HP tale is more closely related to the movies than the books. But it's still a fun read (I think.) 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

~1~

The last dream I had before leaving home was a happy one. As the dream faded and was replaced by consciousness I could feel my brain start to wake up and everything came rushing back to me. Today was a big day; I felt a smile on my face. I was excited and there was so much to do before we left. I got up and ran downstairs. There was a feeling in the air, it almost felt like it was Christmas, but today was finally the day that I was old enough to go to Hogwarts! Mum and Dad were already up and my little sister Ginny was making the rounds and waking up our brothers.  
“Good morning Isabella,” Dad said. “Are you excited?”  
I was grinning from ear to ear. “So excited.”  
“Go do your morning chores and I’ll send the others out when they come down. Breakfast will be ready when you get done out there.”  
“Okay.”  
By the time I made it out to the barn my brothers – Percy, Fred and George, and my twin Ron – walked over to help me take care of our small farm.   
We are a family of gingers. All of us have ripe pumpkin orange hair. We all have fair skin and varying degrees of freckles.  
We live out in the country in a house that’s small but tall. I happen to love our house; it’s homey and lived in. We all get along great with the space we have. Our house is surrounded by woods. I can’t even imagine living in a city.   
After our chores we headed inside and sat around the large table for breakfast. I was too excited to eat much of anything. I listened to the chatter of my family. My older brothers were excited to return and see their friends.   
Percy was in his fifth year, he is a very by the book type, or a goody goody as some might call him. Fred and George who were twins were going into their third year. They were the tricksters of the family. It was very common to hear mild explosions coming from their room. They teased all of us kids, but Percy especially. He was the easiest to mess with. Ron and I were first years. Destined to be in Gryffindor like all our brothers and even our parents before us. Ginny would start at Hogwarts next year.   
Our brother Charlie had graduated last year and went to Romania to study dragons. I would never tell the others but he’s my favorite brother. He loves animals as much as I do and he appreciates silence, which is so rare in this house. I missed him a lot but we wrote to each other often. Bill had graduated a year before Charlie had and he was off on his own adventures. Needless to say we don’t have very much money with Dad being the sole provider. Bill and Charlie would send us money when they could. We may not have very many new things, but we get by.

Once breakfast was over and the cars loaded we all went to the train station. Ginny and I held hands the whole way. She was going to be so lonely with all of us gone. Mum and Dad led the way once we arrived.  
“This place is packed with Muggles, as usual,” Mum said as she briskly walked through the crowd.   
As we walked we passed a boy with short black hair and round glasses, he had the same carts we did, as well as a trunk and an owl. He looked very confused. I didn’t want to get lost and so I pushed my own cart forward and then we had arrived. Percy ran through the hidden doorway and then Fred and George went through.   
“Excuse me,” the boy I had seen before said walking over. “Can you tell me how to…”  
“How to get to the platform?” Mum asked. “Of course, it’s Ron and Isabella’s first year at Hogwarts as well. All you have to do it run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten.”  
He seemed unsure but did it anyway. Ron followed next, then me, Mum, Dad, and Ginny behind us. We dropped our stuff off and the next step was to board the train. I hugged Dad tight and then Ginny.   
“You two take care of each other,” Mum said. “Okay?”  
“Okay Mum, don’t worry,” I said.  
She hugged us and then it was time to go.  
Ron took forever as usual and when we were ready to sit down every car was full. Finally we found a car that only had one person in it, the boy who had asked how to get to the train.  
“Sorry, do you mind? Everywhere else is full,” Ron asked apologetically.  
“Not at all,” he said motioning toward the empty seat across from him. We walked in and Ron let me have the window seat.   
“I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley and this is my twin sister Isabella.”  
I smiled at him.  
“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”  
That name made my head snap back and look at him.  
“So…so it’s true. Do you really have the…the,” Ron said motioning towards his head.  
“The what?” Harry asked as his eyebrows came together in confusion.  
“Scar,” he finished in a whisper. Harry smiled and lifted his hair. “Wicked,” Ron and I replied at the same time.  
Just then an older happy looking woman stopped by. “Anything off the trolley dears?”  
“No thanks,” Ron said holding up a smushed sandwich from home. “I’m all set.”  
Harry looked at him for a moment and then pulled a handful of gold from his pocket. “We’ll take the lot,” he said.  
He was very nice and he shared his snacks with us. I happily munched on cookies and candies while they talked.  
After Harry’s chocolate frog jumped out of the window I took a notebook out of my backpack and a set of pens. Then I started writing down thoughts and ideas as well as doing some sketches. Ron was talking about his stupid rat.  
“Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow,” Ron was saying. “Want to see?”  
I laughed and they looked at me.  
“And just what are you laughing at?” Ron asked.  
“Nothing, go ahead and do your spell,” I replied with a smirk.  
Ron cleared his throat and was about to begin when a girl already dressed in her robes walked up. She had light brown frizzy hair, just past her shoulders and deep brown eyes. Our eyes met and she smiled, I returned the smile.  
“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one.”  
“No,” I said shaking my head.  
“Oh, are you doing magic?” she asked looking over at Ron. “Let’s see then.”  
Ron clears his throat and does the spell. All it does it scare the rat. He shrugged at Harry.  
“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” she asked with a disbelieving smile. I laughed again. “Well it’s not very good is it?” she asked. “Of course I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself, but they’ve all worked for me.” She took out her wand and came over to sit down in front of Harry. I sat up since I was taking up the whole seat and scooted over. “For example,” she said pointing the wand to Harry’s face. “Aculous repairu.”  
Harry’s glasses which were held together by tape fixed themselves. Harry’s eyes were huge. He took his glasses off to inspect them and then put them back on.  
“That’s better isn’t it?”  
The three of us shared a look. Who was this girl?  
“Holy cricket! You’re Harry Potter. I’m Hermione Granger…and you are?” she asked looking at my brother.  
“Um…Ron Weasley,” he said with food in his mouth.  
Hermione made a face. “Pleasure,” she said and then turned to me.  
“Isabella Weasley, Ron’s twin.”  
“Impossible,” she said with a smile. She turned back to the boys across from us.  
“You two better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon.”  
I was already in my robe; I had changed before we left the house. She stood up and walked to the entrance and then she turned back and looked at Ron.  
“You’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there,” she said pointing to her face.  
Ron looked puzzled as he tried to wipe it off.

The train pulled into the station and stopped with a big sigh of steam. We gathered our stuff and left the train. Outside stood the tallest man I had ever seen. He had wild black hair and a matching beard. He held a large lantern. We were in a town called Hogsmead. It was nice, well what I could see of it from the train station and in the dark.  
“Hello Harry.”  
“Hey Hagrid.”  
Ron and I looked up at the man. He had a gentle face.  
“Whoa,” said Ron.  
“This way to the boats, come on then. Follow me,” Hagrid said with a wave of his hand and he turned and started walking with all of us close behind.  
We were loaded four to a boat and then we sat down. Each boat had a lantern and followed Hagrid’s boat. The castle sprawled out before us and it was even more beautiful than I had imagined! The castle was all lit up, I couldn’t wait to get in there and find hidden passages and secret rooms…  
When we made it to the other side we filed into the castle. It was enormous as castles tend to be. Up a few sets of stairs we met an older woman in a long green cloak and a black witch hat. Professor McGonagall, along with our letter that welcomed us to Hogwarts and the list of supplies we needed, there was also list of the teachers and staff and a bit about them. I had it all memorized.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she said with a smile. “Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses.”  
There it was, the only source of dread I had felt all day.   
“They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.”   
I could hear a weird croaking noise as she talked.  
“Trevor!” a boy yelled suddenly and pushed past us to grab something. A toad. It was so cute.  
The boy - Neville I’m guessing from what Hermione said earlier - received an ‘oh my’ look from the McGonagall.  
“Sorry,” he said before walking back into the crowd.  
“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,” she said and then she turned and walked to the doors behind her. Opening them up she disappeared behind them. We were left to wait.  
“It’s true then, what they’re saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” The kids around us started whispering. “This is Crabbe and Goyle,” the boy who spoke before said motioning to the two who stood there with him. “And I’m Malfoy.”  
His hair was very blonde and he had gray eyes. I definitely knew who he was. His dad was my Dad’s boss at the Ministry. Us Weasley’s knew all about them.  
He walked over and stood in front of Harry.  
“Draco Malfoy,” he said with a smirk.  
Ron immediately laughed and Malfoy’s head snapped over and looked at him.  
“Think my name is funny do you?” he wasn’t impressed. “No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe,” he said accusatorily. “You must be a Weasley.”  
Ron amazingly managed to keep his mouth shut. Malfoy turned his attention back to Harry. “You’ll soon find out that some families are better than others Potter, you don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,” he said and stuck out his hand offering a handshake.   
Harry looked at the hand before answering. “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.”  
At that moment McGonagall returned and tapped Malfoy on the back. He looked at her and back to Harry before moving out of the way.  
“We’re ready for you now,” she said looking at all of us. “Follow me.”  
Through the large doors we emerged in a banquet hall. There were four large tables nearly running the length of the room already filled with students. Leaving room for the new arrivals at the end, and a long table sitting parallel to the others up at the head of the room where the teachers sat. The room was lit with fire that burned in large lanterns along the walls as well as candles that floated above our heads. Closer towards the ceiling there were large windows. The ceiling looked like the night sky with stars and clouds. I could hear Hermione explaining why it looked that way to another student. We all gathered in a clump at the head of the room waiting for further instruction.  
“Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”  
A much older man with the longest white beard I had ever seen stood up. “I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn’t wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.”  
He looked kind, I thought to myself.   
McGonagall unrolled the parchment she was holding. “When I call your name you will come forth I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses,” she said picking up the hat that was sitting next to her on a stool. She looked at the paper. “Hermione Granger.”  
Hermione looked nervous. I was glad I wasn’t the only one.  
“Mental that one, I’m telling ya,” Ron said to Harry and then I smashed my elbow into Ron’s stomach. He made a face at me.  
Hermione sat down on the stool and the hat was lowered to her head. After about ten seconds of debate the hat called out ‘Gryffindor’. The table erupted into cheers as Hermione smiled and went over to join them.  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
He looked a bit nervous too as he went up there. He sat down and before the hat had even touched his head it shouted out ‘Slytherin’. Another table erupted into cheers.  
“There’s not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin,” Ron whispered to Harry.  
“Susan Bones.”  
A red headed girl who looked as if she might cry walked up to the stool next.  
Harry suddenly made a noise like he was hurt.  
“Harry what is it?” asked Ron.  
“Nothing,” Harry said looking over at the table the teachers sat at. “Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted.  
“Ronald Weasley.”  
“Don’t trip,” I said.  
He gave me another look as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It seemed angry. “Another Weasley,” it said. “I know just what to do with you…Gryffindor!”  
He looked so relieved as he walked over and joined the others and all our brothers.  
I thought for sure I would be next but McGonagall called out Harry Potter instead. The whole room became deadly quiet as they waited to see where he would be placed.  
The hat debated and bit. “Better be…Gryffindor!”  
I watched as student after student was called. I was getting more nervous by the second. Finally I heard my name and I walked up and sat down. The hat wasn’t happy as it discovered I was a Weasley as well. Many things ran through my mind. I worried I wasn’t as brave as I thought I was. What if I ended up with the hippie freaks of Hufflepuff?   
While I debated so did the hat and I missed a lot of what it said.  
“Slytherin!” It declared.  
Wait, what? I instantly looked at my brothers who sat at the Gryffindor table. They were shocked, their eyes were big and round and their mouths were hanging open. The hat was lifted from my head and the Slytherin table cheered as they welcomed me over. I was dazed and confused. I sat down in complete unfamiliar territory. Everyone else in my family had been Gryffindor. What was I doing over here?   
Across from me sat Malfoy and even though he regarded my red hair and knew who I was because of the hat’s outburst he smiled. It was a friendly smile. This was Draco Malfoy and he was smiling, at me, and even though I had heard the way he had talked to my brother in the other room…I smiled back.


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella settles in to her classes and all she wants is some down time to explore!

~2~

After a wonderful feast we left the great hall and as the Prefects got organized, I found my brothers.  
“How the hell did you end up in Slytherin?” asked Fred.  
“I don’t know,” I replied honestly.  
George said something to him but I couldn’t make it out. Then I was being pulled away following my fellow first years as we walked off to our dorm. The castle was just as huge on the inside. I made sure to pay close attention. Being late to class on the first day would be in my opinion, the worst thing that could happen. Might as well pack up and go home a failure because you’d never live that one down. We finally made it to a painting of an old man who looked annoyed that he was being bothered by the Prefect who was leading us. He said the password and then the painting opened, revealing a doorway. Inside the common room was massive and dark. The couches and chairs strewn about were all silky leather. There was a huge fireplace taking up almost one whole wall. Along the back wall the girl’s dorm was to the left of the room and the boy’s dorm was to the right. Each had their own password and bathroom. I couldn’t imagine what getting ready in the morning was going to be like with all these other girl’s competing for the bathroom. The bedrooms were good sizes much bigger than mine at home, but there also five beds to a room arranged in a circle. In addition to each bed everyone had a small wardrobe, a small desk, and a window that showed water on the other side. Because apparently the Slytherin rooms were partially under the Black Lake, that’s great for temperature regulation, I thought, but the idea that we were essentially underwater was a bit eerie. Looking through my window I’m fairly certain I could see…something swimming around out there.   
My roommates were Avalon who had long black hair and deep green eyes, she was the only one who had introduced herself to me. She told me the names of the others, Piper, Sylvia, and Linden. None of them had talked to me yet but we had all year to get to know each other. I put my things away and laid out my uniform for tomorrow. Then I sat at my desk, writing a letter to Charlie. I was too scared to write to my parents, I was sure I had disappointed them somehow.

Dear Charlie,  
Today was my first day at Hogwarts. I was sorted into the Slytherin house. Yes, you’re reading that right. I’m so scared and worried. I was supposed to be Gryffindor, everyone else was. How did this happen? I hope you’re doing well. How are the dragons? Love, Isabella

In the morning I woke up early and got to the bathroom without any trouble and then I got dressed. On my way out I gave my letter to an owl and then headed down for breakfast. It seems I woke up much earlier than I thought. There was hardly anyone there. But food was waiting just the same. I sat down at my table and looked over the food deciding on bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit. I noticed that most of the teachers were already here and they seemed to take note of who was awake already. I saw a man dressed in all black and he even had silky black hair to match. He was Professor Snape, he taught potions and he was the head of Slytherin house. 

Someone sat down across from me. I was met with gray eyes and white blonde hair.   
“Hello,” he said.  
“Hi.”  
“Are you a Weasley?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why are you in this house?”  
“That’s an excellent question.”  
“I’ve got to say; you’re not what I have come to expect a Weasley to be like.”  
“What should I be like?”  
“Annoying, like your brother.”  
“Which one?”  
“You do have a lot,” he said. “But the one from yesterday.”  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. “He is annoying.”  
He smiled at that. “Is it weird?”  
“Not being in the same house as everyone else in my family?” I asked and he nodded. “Yes and no. I’ve always been a bit of an oddball so it kind of makes sense that I’d end up somewhere else.”  
“Do you know what other wizarding families say about yours?”  
“Yes. But my parents opinions are not my own.”  
He narrowed his eyes and looked at me as I finished off my breakfast. “What does that mean?”  
I stood up and leaned over the table. He leaned in a bit. “I hate muggles.” There was a question in his eyes. “Yes I’m serious.”  
“Why?” he asked.  
“They’re vicious and cruel. I’ll see you in class.”  
“I’ll save you a seat.”  
I smiled and walked away.

Professor McGonagall’s class was first and I was the first to arrive. She smiled when I walked in.  
“Hello Miss Weasley. You may sit anywhere.”  
“Thank you,” I said choosing a desk in the middle in the front. There was two to a desk and a few minutes later when the others began filing in it was Malfoy that sat next to me.  
“Or maybe you will save me a seat,” he said.   
As McGonagall started her lesson Malfoy and I learned he was right handed and I was left handed. We kept bumping hands as we worked. He laughed quietly every time it happened.  
We were all working and as McGonagall watched over us she became a beautiful gray cat with black stripes and she jumped up onto her desk. A few minutes later and the door to the classroom opened and Ron and Harry ran through.  
“Made it,” said Ron. “Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?”  
I rolled my eyes as McGonagall jumped from her desk and turned back to human form in front of the boys.   
“That was bloody brilliant,” said Ron.  
“Well thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time.”  
“W…We got lost,” said Harry.  
“Then perhaps a map,” McGonagall said annoyed. “I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.”  
McGonagall went back to the front of the room while Harry and Ron scrambled to their seats.

In Potions I sat with Malfoy and Goyle. This room was smaller. It was also darker; there was light peeking through the windows that were close to the ceiling. The room had large pillars, a cathedral ceiling, long wooden tables and it was three to a seating. There were small cauldrons on stands that had flames underneath. I was very excited for this class, I felt like I was completely in my element. We were all waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. When he did he walked through the door with such force, it hit the wall behind. He seems angry as he walks up to the front of the room. He was dressed in all black, long sleeves, pants, and a cloak.  
“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class,” his voice was amazing and deep. He spoke clearly and very slow. I knew I was going to love this class. I had a much better time paying attention when I liked someone’s voice. “As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few,” He glances at the front row where we sat. “who possess the predisposition. I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses,” he said crossing his arms. “I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” He paused, looking at all of us. “Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough, to not, pay, attention.”  
He paused again and then walked over towards the middle of the room. “Mr. Potter, our, new, celebrity.”  
We turned around to look at Harry.  
“Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione’s hand shot up, eager to answer. Harry shook his head. “You don’t know? Well let’s try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Hermione’s hand was up again.  
“I don’t know sir.”  
“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Hermione again, eager to be called on.  
“I don’t know sir.”  
“Pity. Clearly, fame, isn’t everything, is it, Mr. Potter?”  
Snape gave us a lot of information as well as assignments that caused most everyone to groan. After everyone had left I walked up to him.  
“Miss Weasley?” he asked.  
“Do you set all this up?” I asked pointing to the tables were we had been sitting.  
“Yes.”  
“Every day?”  
“Yes,” he said with a sigh.  
“Okay. I really enjoyed class today sir.”  
“Oh, you’re one of those.”  
“One of what sir?”  
“A suck up.”  
“Not at all. I just thought you should know. You come across as not a favorite to the others. Anyway, see you later.”

Later some of us sat in the Great Hall studying or working on our assignments when owls arrived and delivered the mail. I noticed Ron got something and then the owl flew over and dropped something over me. I caught the letter. One flew by Malfoy and he caught something.  
“What did you get?” he asked sliding over.  
“A letter from home,” I said. “How about you?”  
“Candy, from my Mum. Do you want some?”  
“Is this going to burn my tongue off or something?”  
“No, it’s chocolate.”  
“Thanks,” I said with a smile taking a piece. I opened the letter.  
'Dearest Isabella, your father and I were shocked to learn you were sorted into Slytherin. But the hat knows what it’s doing. We know you will excel in every way. Stay focused and have a great time! We love you, Mum & Dad.' I smiled, I was happy to know I hadn’t disappointed them.  
“Good news?”  
“Yes,” I said tucking the letter away and returning to my studies.  
“Are you really doing assignments?”  
“Yes, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Why not get your work done now? It will give you more time later.”  
“That is very wise Isabella,” he said opening a book and getting started. 

The next class was the flying lesson with Madam Hooch. We were outside standing in two rows with broomsticks lying on the ground beside each of us. It was beautiful out here, I couldn’t wait until I got some free time. The sky was deep blue and the sun was very bright, not obstructed by clouds. The grass was thick and green. I breathed in deep, I loved being outside.  
“Good afternoon class,” said Madam Hooch as she walked between us.  
“Good afternoon Madam Hooch,” we said in unison.  
She has crazy gray hair, sticking out in all directions, her nose turned up a bit on the end and she had yellow eyes. She had a ‘no nonsense’ kind of face.  
“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up.”  
We did just that. Harry’s broom obeyed first, mine second and Malfoy’s third. The others were trying and failing.  
“With feeling,” Madam Hooch said.  
Ron’s broom jumped up and hit him in the face. It was hilarious, Harry was laughing next to him.  
“Shut up Harry,” Ron said.  
Once everyone had their broom we were ready to move on.  
“Now once you’ve got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight.”  
We all did as she said.  
“You don’t want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a Moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two,” and then she blew her whistle.  
Instantly Neville’s broom started moving upwards.  
“Mr. Longbottom,” Madam Hooch said instantly.  
Neville hovered and he seemed really unsure of how to stop it.  
“Neville what are you doing?” a kid whose name I didn’t know said.  
“Mr…Mr…Long…” Madam Hooch was flustered.   
Neville’s broom was rising higher.  
“Mr. Longbottom,” Madam Hooch said again.  
Neville went higher in the sky and he looked terrified.  
“Come down this instant.”  
He flew up higher and ricocheted off the castle walls. He flew back towards us and Madam Hooch took out her wand.  
“Mr. Longbottom,” she said again.  
But he was headed straight for us and we scattered to avoid getting hit. Neville screamed as his broom was out of control. He flew through a corridor and then up again. We ran through to see and then he got stuck on a statue. His broom flew out and crashed into the ground. Slowly his cloak began to rip and he fell, getting stuck on an unlit wall torch and then he fell in a heap on the ground.  
Madam Hooch ran over. “Everyone out of the way!”  
She ran over and assessed Neville, as she touched his arm he said “Ow, ow, ow.”  
“Oh dear, it’s a broken wrist. Poor boy, come on now, up you get,” she said helping him to his feet.  
I must say, I was impressed that he didn’t cry because I would have, I’ve never broken a bone and I’m pretty tough when it comes to injuries unless it’s my toes. Playing out in the woods demands a level of toughness. But here Neville was, not crying and he didn’t even appear to be in pain.   
I noticed Malfoy bent down and picked up a small clear glass ball.  
“Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch.”  
We gathered around, I must say I was disappointed, I had been looking forward to this.  
“Did you see his face?” Malfoy asked with a smile. “Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass.”  
Kids around us laughed, I was not amused.  
“Give it here Malfoy,” Harry said stepping forward.  
“No. I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find,” he said throwing the ball up and then catching it.   
He stepped up on his broom and took off, swirling around us. “How about on the roof?” He flew up high and looked down at us. “What’s the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?”  
Harry got on his broom.  
“Harry no way,” Hermione said. “You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don’t even know how to fly.”  
He took off after Malfoy.  
“What an idiot,” Hermione said.  
Harry stopped his broom right in front of Malfoy’s. “Give it here Malfoy, or I’ll knock you off your broom!”  
“Is that so?” he asked throwing the ball up and catching it again.  
Harry moved forward towards Malfoy and he spun himself around the broomstick. Harry completely missed him. Once he was straddling the broom once more he looked behind him to Harry.  
“Have it your way then.” He threw the ball.  
Harry zoomed off after it. He managed to catch it and then he flew back to the ground where the rest of us waited. Almost instantly the other kids cheered and ran off to meet Harry. I stayed behind and Goyle looked at me.  
“Aren’t you going to go and cheer with the others?”  
“He caught a ball; it’s nothing to get too excited about.”  
We watched as the others swarmed him and then McGonagall was there calling his name. The chatter died down and Harry looked over. “Follow me.”  
He left with her. I lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky. Who knew when Madam Hooch would return? Hermione walked over to me.  
“Feeling okay?”  
“I feel great. I just wanted to feel the grass and stare at the sky.”  
She gave me a look before walking away. I’m sure she thought I was weird but I didn’t mind. Finally Madam Hooch returned and we continued the lesson. But it ended too soon and we hadn’t gotten to do much of anything. 

I found myself knocking on the door to Snape’s office. I waited and then his low, deep voice said ‘enter’.  
Opening the door I walked in. He looked up at me. “Miss Weasley?”  
“Good afternoon sir. I have a question.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m a bit confused about house points. How exactly does it work?”  
He regarded me for a moment and then explained it all. I found myself nodding as I took notes.  
“Thank you sir.” I got up to leave.  
“Is that all?”  
“Yes sir.”  
He didn’t say anything else as I walked out of the room and shut the door.

Students were everywhere, studying or spending time with friends. Hermione smiled at me as I passed her and then she skipped off to Harry and Ron. I was heading to a secluded spot to spend some time alone. I had read about the Whomping Willow before and I walked close enough that it knew I was there.   
“Hello, I’m Isabella Weasley. If it’s alright I’m just going to sit here for a bit.”  
The tree didn’t move towards me so I took that as an okay. I sat down and took out my sketchbook and pencils.

The tree moving snapped me back to attention. I looked up and it was getting dark. I packed my stuff up. “Thanks,” I said with a smile. “I would have sat here all night.”  
I walked back to the castle and went straight to the great hall. It was already full of people.  
I walked to my table and Malfoy saw me, he made people move so I could sit across from him.  
“Where were you?”  
“Outside, I lost track of time.”  
I ate a light dinner and then stayed for dessert. As I ate some cookies, I took out my sketchbook and I scribbled as I ate. A shadow fell over me and I shut the book, behind me stood a few Slytherin girls.  
“Can I help you?”  
They didn’t say anything, but they looked at me for a minute or two and then they walked away. I glanced across the table where Crabbe and Goyle sat.  
“That is Pansy Parkinson and her goons, Aster and Verbena Lockwood. They probably think that book of yours is a diary. They are probably planning on stealing it,” said Goyle.  
I smiled. “No one steals from me. You should spread that around.”  
They looked at each other and then back to me, both of them nodded.   
Before I left the great hall I put several cookies in my pockets for later. I had this great plan, so instead of going to my dorm I headed upstairs. But on the way a staircase decided to change while I was on it. A wooden door stood before me. No one was around so I went through it. There was a large room beyond the door. It was filthy and dark with creepy statues. At the other end was another door, which was locked. I was too curious so I took my wand out. It had hardly been used since I got here. I looked at it thinking of Charlie. It had been his once. I looked back at the door. “Alohomara,” I said and the door unlocked. I stepped through and I couldn’t believe what was on the other side. Curled up on the floor was a huge dark brown, three headed dog. The head in the middle opened its eyes and then the others were alerted. It was awake and staring at me.  
“Hello,” I said.  
They looked curious.  
I dug a cookie from my pocket and then went back for two more. I showed them what I was holding.  
“Do you want one?”  
They smiled and licked their lips. I held one out to each of them.  
“I’m Isabella, what’s your name?”  
I had always had a way with animals. I asked them questions and they would usually answer. It was like they thought the answers and I could hear it in my head.  
“Fluffy.”  
“Aww, that’s so cute.”  
Basically they belonged to Hagrid and they were guarding a door that was under their feet. That was all they knew. I stayed in there for a while, telling them stories. When I yawned they encouraged me to go so I wouldn’t get into trouble. I petted each of their faces before leaving.   
When I was walking to my dorm I passed Snape in a hall.   
“Cutting it close Miss Weasley.”  
“Sorry sir, sometimes I completely zone out. It’s something I need to work on.”  
“No time for your assignments tonight.”  
“I already did them sir. I always get my work done before I play. Oh, while I have you here, I have a question.” He stopped and looked at me. “What sort of things could get a student expelled?”  
“I’ll make you a list; you can pick it up in class tomorrow.”  
“Thank you sir. Good night.”  
I walked on by and when I made it back to the Slytherin common room I was exhausted. I found Crabbe and Goyle sitting on a couch. I walked over and held a cookie out to each of them.  
“Cookie?”  
They took them. “Thanks Isabella,” said Crabbe.  
“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow.”  
I walked up to my room.  
“Where have you been?” Avalon asked.  
“All over.”  
“I had a good day, how about you?”  
“The best.”  
She smiled at me as I crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

~3~

I headed to Snape’s class even though we had hours before we were supposed to be there. He was in there, setting up as I walked in.  
“You’re early Miss Weasley.”  
“Can I help?”  
He stared me for a moment. “Very well.”  
After he told me what to do we worked in silence.   
“Thank you,” he said when we were done.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Do you have your assignments with you?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’ll grade them right now.”  
“Alright,” I said digging in my bag. I handed him the pages and then took my usual seat. I took out other things to work on having already been to other classes that day.   
I was almost done with all of my assignments so far when he placed the pages on top of what I was working on as well as that list he said he would make me.  
“Excellent work.”  
“Thank you. Do you offer extra credit?”  
“Not usually, I just assign more.”  
“Could you?”  
“Are you sure you’re a Weasley?”  
“I know what you’ve had to work with so far, but I’m different and very eager to learn.”  
“Very well.”  
I smiled. “I can’t wait.”

“What are you working on?” Malfoy asked sitting across from me at lunch.  
“Extra credit work for Snape.”  
“It’s the first week of school.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you want to do something fun later?” he asked.  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, what do you do for fun at home?”  
“Sneak out of my house and do whatever I want," I replied. He just looked at me. “What? Is that shocking?”  
“A bit.”  
I laughed. “What do you consider fun?”  
“Making fun of people I deem unworthy.”  
“Unworthy of what?”  
“Unworthy of being here.”  
I paused thinking. “I’m not into being a bully. I mean I will happily trip Ron every chance I get and occasionally make fun of my siblings but that’s just what families do.”  
“Then we can do something else.”  
“Okay but if you put me into the position of getting caught I will leave you behind.”  
“Noted.”  
His eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Running around the castle with Malfoy could be very fun.   
The owls arrived with the mail and I got a letter. I opened it and was happy to see Charlie’s familiar scrawl.

Dear Isabella,  
I’m sure it will be okay; yeah everyone else is in Gryffindor but so what? I’m sure you’ll do great in Slytherin. You’ve always been an oddball like me and between the two of us; I should have been a Hufflepuff. That’s actually where the hat was going to put me but I asked it to put me in Gryffindor. So don’t worry about it. The dragons are doing well and so am I. I’m proud of you and hope you have an amazing time. –Charlie

A few more classes, where pretty much nothing happened, then it was time for dinner.   
We were still in the first days; we weren’t really ready to learn spells. We had to learn the words and the hand movements before we were ready to put them together. Plus we had to learn a lot of history. (I had been working on spells on my own but nothing big.) When I walked into the Great Hall those girls who had hovered behind me recently were close behind again. I sat down and then almost instantly Malfoy and Goyle sat on either side of me.  
“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Goyle told me about them. They won’t bother you while I’m here.”  
“I seriously doubt they would bother me with all these people and the teachers around.”  
“Just in case. You should deal with that before it gets any worse.”  
“You realize you’re protecting me from the same thing you do to other people, right?”  
“I’m not picking on the little guy. I only pick on those who could easily stand up to me but choose not to.”  
“How big of you…hang on, am I the little guy?” I asked.  
“It was an example.”  
“Because I grew up with six brothers, I could easily beat someone up to defend myself.”  
“I can’t spread that around,” said Goyle. “That would have to be proven.”  
“Other than hover around me they haven’t done anything.”  
“Yet,” Malfoy said.

Avalon and I sat in the common room. We were going over the list of spells we had to practice. My face kept scrunching up and my hand touched my head.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No, the lighting in here is really bad for any kind of concentration. It’s making my head hurt.”  
“We should study outside from now on, or in our room” she said closing her book.  
“Agreed. I’m going to bed,” I said gathering up my stuff.   
“Are you sure? It’s early.”  
“Yeah, I’m really tired. Good night.”  
She smiled. “Night.”  
I walked by Malfoy and handed him a folded up piece of paper, telling him when to meet.  
In my room Piper was already there. Her dirty blonde hair was down and fell in loose curls around her shoulders.   
“You’re here early.”  
“Is that a problem?”  
“No, just an observation.”  
“I don’t feel well; I’m just going to go to sleep.”  
“Feel better,” she said and then the rest of the time she was in the room, she was quiet.  
Once she left I sat up reading and listening for about an hour and when the girls came in I pretended to be asleep. Twenty or so minutes from then everyone was breathing evenly. I got up, still dressed, and slipped my shoes on. In the common room Malfoy stood there waiting.  
“I didn’t think you were going to show up.”  
“Sorry, I had to wait for the others to fall asleep.”  
“So, where are we going?”  
“Where ever we want. Be quiet, pay attention, and stay alert. Now let’s go.”  
Skulking around the castle was such a rush. We found ourselves in a room that had a bunch of old stuff packed in it.  
“Why don’t they throw this stuff away? Or sell it?” I asked.  
“It’s history.”  
“It’s collecting dust. It’s got to be some sort of safety hazard having it in here where it could just fall…on anyone.”  
“Well Isabella, no one is supposed to be here.”  
“So why are you so nice to me?” I asked as we walked back to each other in the back of the room.  
“Would you rather I be mean?”  
“No, but I don’t get it. I’ve heard all about the Malfoy family and this isn’t what I expected.”  
“Likewise.”  
I smiled. “If we’re going to be friends we need to know more about each other.”  
“Okay, what do you want to know?”  
We sat down on the floor, facing each other.  
He told me about his house, his parents, and his life and I told him about my life.  
“You live on a farm?” he asked scrunching up his nose.  
“It’s not as bad as you are making it sound.”  
I told him all about the animals we had and my house.  
“I just don’t think I could live in such a small house,” he said. “Especially with so many people living there.”  
“Well we don’t all have our own castles to call home.”  
“It’s not a castle, it’s a mansion.”  
“It has its own dungeon. It’s a castle. It also sounds lonely with just three people living there.”  
“There are others, we have house elves and servants of course.”  
“Of course,” I said sarcastically.  
“You don’t have those?”  
“No, my siblings and I take care of the animals and other household chores. Mum takes care of all of us and Dad works, taking care of everything else.”  
He couldn’t imagine my life at all. To him it sounded like a nightmare. I told him about the woods and how much I loved it there. He told me about traveling with his parents.  
“I’d love to travel some day. I want to see…everything.”  
“I’ve seen some places you might like.”  
“Really?”  
He nodded and described other castles he’s been to and places with beautiful landscapes. It all sounded so amazing.  
“I would never tell my family this, but…” I began. “When I’m old enough I want to go out there and learn as much as I can. I want my own things. Things that I just don’t think are in the cards for me if I have to keep…acting.”  
“Acting?”  
“I love my family, don’t get me wrong. But we were raised with certain expectations of who we would become. Part of that was being a Gryffindor and playing Quidditch. Leaving Hogwarts and becoming someone important. Someone who would make money and give back to the family. Lots of times we have had to rely on Bill and Charlie to send us money because we just didn’t have it. But I…I just want to live my own adventures. I don’t want to be…a career person. Being here, at Hogwarts, is my first shot at my own adventure and so far, I love it.”  
“I understand, there are many expectations for me as well.”  
“What do you want to do?” I asked looking him in the eyes.  
He looked right back into mine. “I want my own adventure.”  
We had stayed in that room for about an hour and then we were heading back to the common room.  
“I’ve been told that talking about money is incredibly rude,” I said. “So…”  
“I won’t say anything Isabella.”  
“Thank you.”

I was falling into a nice routine with what I considered a good group of friends. Crabbe and Goyle were both nice to me and looked out for me as well. I didn’t know if that was Malfoy’s influence or their own idea. Avalon and I were getting along great and the others in our room were polite enough. I would often study with them. I ate meals with my friends, went to my classes where I held back a lot but I was doing excellent on all my assignments and quizzes so far. I observed a lot, listened and knew most of what was going on with Ron and his friends.   
I had buddied up to Seamus who was a Gryffindor, the one who almost always was accidently blowing something up in class. He would let me know anything whenever I asked about Ron. I had told him that my brother was impulsive and I was worried about him since I wasn’t there to keep an eye on him. Basically I just kept him from getting beat up from constantly opening his mouth, but Seamus didn’t need to know the real reason I was inquiring. He provided enough information and when he didn’t know he told me to ask Neville, who hung out with them more than he did.  
Making friends with Neville had been easy enough. I found him outside one day, sitting on a bench. Other than the toad he was holding, he was alone.  
I walked over and sat right next to him. He looked uncomfortable.  
“Can I see your toad?”  
“Are you going to hurt him?”  
“I would never. I happen to love amphibians.” He hesitated but handed the toad over. “What’s his name?” I asked.  
“Trevor.”  
“Hello there Trevor,” I said holding him up to my face.  
I played with the toad for several minutes before Neville spoke.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
“Should I not be?”  
“Well you’re a Slytherin and you are often hanging around with Malfoy.”  
“Don’t let the company I keep define me. I may be a Slytherin but I’m still a Weasley. I should go,” I said and then smiled at the toad. I kissed him right on the mouth. “Darn, it didn’t work.”  
“What didn’t?” Neville asked as I handed Trevor back.  
“He was supposed to turn into a Prince.” Neville laughed. “See you around,” I said as I stood up and then walked away.  
After establishing some trust, Neville became my go to guy if Seamus didn’t have any information for me.

I really liked study hall that was when I mixed it up and would study with Hermione. She was so smart and if there was anything I didn’t know or couldn’t figure out she could usually help me.   
“How are things going?” I asked.  
She looked up at me. “Really well.”  
“How is Ron?”  
By constantly asking about my brother I came off as concerned and people were more eager to give me too many details.   
“Honestly, he’s a slob.”  
“I know,” I said shaking my head. “And without me to remind him, he’ll just get worse.”  
“We aren’t even really friends,” she said.  
“Why would you be? You’re too smart to hang out with him.”  
She beamed at me and we continued to study.

I also enjoyed my free time. When I could go outside and sit in the grass filling the pages of my sketchbook.   
I made sure I was done with all of my school work before grabbing my backpack and going outside. I enjoyed being with others, but I equally enjoyed time to myself. I sat close to the Whomping Willow; each time it let me get a little closer to it. I began sketching the tree and the scenery. I could completely loose myself in my art.   
“What are you doing out here?” Malfoy asked sitting down next to me.  
I tried to hide my sketchbook, but he grabbed it. I looked up and our eyes met. He wasn’t forceful but I let it go anyway.  
“Just drawing.”  
He turned the book over. “Wow, this is really good.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Do you do this often?”  
“Whenever I have free time.”  
“Do you always sit here?”  
“I like it over here. It’s a great spot for when you want to be left alone.”  
There was a pause and then he handed me back the book. “Sorry I bothered you.” He got up to leave.  
“You’re not bother,” I said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
He sat down again. Some kids walked by and whispered as they looked at us.  
“You got something to say?” Malfoy asked them.  
They walked away quickly. He sat there quietly as I drew. When the sun started to set he helped me gather up my things and helped me off the ground.

After dinner that night in the Slytherin common room my sketchbook was yanked out of my grasp. I spun around. Pansy was holding it.  
“Give it back,” I said.  
“What is it? A diary? Notes?”  
“Give it back, now.”  
Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Avalon were watching but keeping their distance.  
She went to open the book and I walked right up to her and then punched her in the face. She screamed and dropped the book. I snatched it up and walked away.  
Later the six of us stood in front of Snape.   
“What happened?” he asked in his slow way of speaking.  
No one said anything. We all knew Pansy had told.  
“Pansy hit first,” said Goyle.  
“That’s what I saw,” said Avalon.  
“You are lying,” Pansy screeched.  
“Enough.” Snape hissed. “Everyone, get, out.”  
When the others had left the door was slammed shut before I could make it out. I turned back and he raised his eyebrows at me.  
“Where did she hit you?”  
I didn’t say anything.   
“That’s what I thought. What did she do?”  
I looked at the floor and he sighed.   
“If you don’t tell me, I can’t do anything.”  
“It was just a scuffle, nothing more.”  
“Get out.”  
“I’m not in trouble?”  
“They said, she hit, first.” I looked at him. “If I punish anyone it’s points that my house is losing. Now, go away.”

I was in the shower and I was singing like I usually did. There were such great acoustics in here; I really wanted to sing in the hall beyond the main entrance. Maybe one day…I stuck my arm out of the shower looking for my towel. But I wasn’t finding it. I stuck my head out of the shower curtain and looked around. No one was in here, but neither was my towel or my clothes. Before I had time to think, hatred seethed through me. I pulled hard and ripped the shower curtain down. All I saw was red as I made my way to the common room, I could hear people whispering. I must have been a sight, dripping wet and wrapped up in a shower curtain. I walked right up to Pansy and her friends. They looked at me as if I were a nuisance. I glared down at her.  
“It’s on bitch.”  
Her friends mouths dropped open and but Pansy just stared. I turned and marched up to my room.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Avalon asked.  
“It’s an excellent idea.”  
“You could really get into trouble.”  
“I don’t care. She messed with the wrong Weasley.”  
We took Pansy’s uniforms and quickly cut them up and then put everything back and escaped to our room.  
“This is a bad idea…” Avalon said when we got back to our room.  
“Even if she tells,” said Piper. “You two have alibis, you were with us, all night, studying.”  
I smiled I hadn’t expected that. “Thanks.”  
“We take care of each other.”

****************************************************

Everything I put my mind to I excelled at. The teachers loved me. But out of all of them and all the classes, Potions was my favorite. I would often show up early and stay late if Professor Snape didn’t mind. I enjoyed helping set up the classroom and cleaning up afterwards.   
“Where did you come from?” he asked one evening.  
“What do you mean?”  
He shook his head slowly. “You just…defy the laws of nature. You’re smart but not a know it all. You’re helpful and everyone’s favorite and yet you’re a Slytherin. I just don’t get it.”  
“I honestly don’t understand why the sorting hat put me in this house Professor. Not that I’m not happy to be here, because I am. But I don’t really think I belong.”  
“The hat is never wrong. It put you here for a reason. Maybe to show everyone that this house isn’t all that bad.”  
I smiled. “This house isn’t bad, especially not with you leading it.”  
“Some would disagree with that statement.”  
I shrugged. “I have an excellent sense of character and you aren’t what they think you are.”  
“Some would say that you don’t know what you’re talking about. Just think of the company you keep.”  
“You mean Malfoy?” He nodded. “He gets a bad reputation, but honestly he’s not what others see. I don’t think anyone sees who he is when it’s just the two of us. I know who he is and it’s not what others think.”  
“Some may say you are too trusting Miss Weasley.”  
I raised my right eyebrow and looked at him. “Those people will never see the good in him. Or in you, but I know it’s there.”  
He smiled at me. “Go on, you’ve helped enough for this evening. You don’t want to be late to dinner.”  
I sighed. “Okay. I’ll be in here early tomorrow to help you set up.”  
“It’s not necessary.”  
“I know. Bye.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullies, friendships, holding back, the swish and flick, and Halloween!

~4~

Pansy, as far as we knew hadn’t told this time. What she did was worse. Fred and George found me and pulled me into a corridor.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Is it true?” asked George.  
“Of course it’s not true,” said Fred. “Tell us what happened.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
They looked at each other and then they brought me to one of the boy’s bathrooms. On a wall was written something awful about me and my virgin status or lack thereof. Along with a list of boys I had supposedly been with. Tears stung my eyes.  
“Who did it?”  
“Her name is Pansy.”  
“You should have come to us,” said Fred as he hugged me. “We’ll take care of it.” 

I shut myself in a broom closet as the tears spilled over. The door opened a few moments later and Malfoy walked in.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
I told him what was on the wall. “I could have stopped it before it began, I should have,” he said. “I wanted to give you time to solve it on your own.”  
“I’m glad you did. It was a wakeup call for me. I really thought a bit of violence solved everything.”  
“It definitely helped. Crabbe and Goyle have just about all the first years scared of you.” He sighed. “This has gone on long enough.”   
He left before I got to say anything.  
I wiped the tears away and left the closet. I hoped that whatever Crabbe and Goyle had spread around didn’t destroy the relationships I had been building. I doubt it would. Especially once Fred and George cleared up that I was the one being picked on. Sure I had done some things to her too, but I had asked her to give the book back which is what started it all, if you ignore their mild stalking.   
I didn’t know who else had seen it but I felt like everyone was staring at me.  
“Isabella?” asked Hermione. “Are you okay?”  
I shook my head and she led me to a secluded place.  
“It’s nothing,” I said. “Just someone picking on me. It’s really nothing.”  
She sat with me and a while later Fred and George found us.  
“Professor Snape wants to see you,” said George.  
“The wall is clean, we don’t think anyone else saw it,” said Fred.  
“Thank you.”  
Each of them hugged me and then I went to Snape’s office. I knocked on the door.  
“Enter.”  
I walked in and he looked up at me.  
“Miss Parkinson has received three months detention for her stunt. You should have come to me; it’s what I’m here for.”  
“I’m not a tattletale sir and I thought I could handle it.”

Malfoy and I sat across of each other in a different part of the castle. It was late, almost midnight.  
“Aster and Verbena will leave you alone now. I heard that Pansy got three months detention.”  
“Yeah. How do you know her friends will leave me alone?”  
“I had a word with both of them.”  
“Why?”  
“Because no one picks on my friends but me.”  
I smiled. I think I made an excellent choice for who to be friends with.   
We were still getting to know each other, we would sneak out just about every night, find a place and just be ourselves. We talked about everything and nothing at all. At this point he knew me better than my family. Though I was close to them, I had to hide a lot of myself. But I didn’t have to hide with him.  
“Why do you only call people by their last names?” I asked.  
“It’s impersonal, these people aren’t my friends.”  
“Crabbe and Goyle aren’t your friends?”  
“Not really. But their last names are more intimidating than Vincent and Gregory.”  
“Both could be intimidating given the chance.”  
“Then you call them that,” he said, almost like it was a dare.  
“Why do you call me by my first name?”  
He smirked. “Because I like your first name. You can call me by mine if you like.”  
“I would like to. But people might think I like you.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“You’re a bully. When people see you coming they sigh and roll their eyes.” He didn’t respond. “I’m sorry…I…”  
“It’s okay Isabella; I know what my reputation is. I’m a Malfoy.”  
“Really, I don’t care if others know. I just don’t want to cause trouble for myself at home. Do you understand?”  
“I do, the same trouble I would make if my parents learned I had befriended a Weasley.”  
Silence settled in as I pondered this. Really the answer was right there. But there had to be another way…  
“Maybe we should stop being friends…” I said quietly looking away.  
“Or,” he said and I looked at him. “We just shouldn’t tell our families.”  
I smiled. “Okay, deal.”  
Suddenly there was a noise on the other side of the room. All the color drained from Malfoy’s face and his mouth fell open. I quickly put my hand over his mouth and brought my other hand up to my mouth telling him to be quiet and then to follow me.   
We made it out of the room and back to the common room.  
“See you at breakfast,” he said.  
“Okay.”  
“I can pick on you a bit, in front of others so no one suspects that you could be friends with me.”  
“That would be helpful, thank you.”  
“Goodnight Isabella.”  
“Goodnight Draco.”  
He smiled at me and then we parted ways.

I had been at Hogwarts for about two and a half months, and Snape quickly caught on to the fact that not only was I smart but I held back. I listened and though I knew a lot of the answers, I didn’t raise my hand.  
Today in class he asked a question and Hermione’s hand shoots up. She answers and then he asks another and another. He kept looking at me but he didn’t call on me. Finally he asks one and raises his eyebrow at me, even though I didn’t raise my hand he calls on me anyway. I take in a breath and deliver the correct answer. I see him smile briefly before moving on. When class is over I am asked to stay behind.   
“Why do you hold back?” he asked.  
“I’m already an outcast that gets bullied sir. I don’t want others to know I can crush them academically as well.”  
“You should use your strengths, not hide them. If anyone gives you any problems, you come to me. Here are your extra assignments.”  
“Thank you.”  
I didn’t say anything else before walking out.

*****************************************************

Today in Professor Flitwick’s class we were finally going to start using spells. We had spent weeks practicing hand movements and now we were finally ready to put two and two together. Professor Flitwick stood on several books to be tall enough to see us all.  
“One of a wizards most rudimentary skills is levitation…or the ability to make objects fly,” Professor Flitwick said. “Do you have your feathers? Good,” he said as he saw Hermione raise the feather in front of her.  
“Now ah, don’t forget the nice wrist movement we’ve been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone,” he said as he demonstrated again and we followed along.  
“The swish and flick,” we said and we moved our wands as we said it.  
“Good, oh and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.”  
It was time to put the action with the spell and try it out for ourselves. Kids around me were trying and nothing was happening. My feather floated up on my third try but I snatched it out of the air and pretended nothing had happened. No one was paying any attention to me anyway. I was sure no one had seen. Across from me, Ron looked like he was trying to chop down a tree with his wand. Hermione intervened, I could see the two of them talking but I couldn’t make out what they were saying from here. A minute later Hermione tried the spell on her own feather and it rose up instantly into the air. Professor Flitwick was so impressed.   
“Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Granger’s done it! Splendid! Well done, dear.”  
Suddenly there was an explosion a few seats down. Seamus had exploded something else and he sat there, covered in soot, eyes wide, just staring.  
“I think we’re going to need another feather over here Professor,” said Harry.

When class was over I fell in with Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. We were walking outside after leaving Flitwick’s class. Ron was telling the others what Hermione had been saying.  
“It’s Leviosa, not Leviosar,” he said in a high voice. “She’s a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.”  
At that moment Hermione bumped into Ron.  
“I think she heard you,” said Harry.  
“You’re an ass,” I said to Ron and then ran off to catch Hermione.  
“I’m sorry,” I said when I had caught her.  
“Why? You didn’t do anything.”  
I followed her into the bathroom and sat with her as she cried.  
“I’m your friend. Right?”  
She sniffed. “Yes Isabella, you are.”  
“He is jealous and he’s being a jerk to you because you’re so much better than he is. He would be doing the same thing to me. The difference is, I’d just beat him up.” A thought struck me just then. “I have to go, are you going to be okay?”  
“Yes, thanks.”  
I was on a rampage. I found Seamus, he had cleaned up. “Where’s Ron?”  
“I don’t know, somewhere with Harry.”  
“I need to find him.”  
I found Malfoy next. “Do you know where a broom is?”   
He looked at me for a moment and then nodded to Crabbe who walked away and then returned with one. He handed it to me. “Thanks.”  
“Hang on; do you know how to fly?”  
“I’ve been in the same classes.”  
“That doesn’t answer the question.”  
“I’ll wing it.”  
I jumped on the broom and took off, rising higher and higher. Red was an easy color to spot but apparently it isn’t just the Weasley’s who have it.   
“So what are we doing?” Malfoy asked floating up to meet me.  
“I’m looking for my brother. I don’t know what you’re doing.”  
“I’m here to catch you if you fall.”  
“Oh, well thanks.”  
“Which brother?”  
“Ron.”  
“Over there, with Potter,” he said pointing.  
I zoomed over and we landed in front of them. “Isabella? What are you doing?”  
I walked right up and punched him the face. He cried out and held his nose. It started to bleed instantly.  
“What the hell?”  
“That’s for Hermione.”  
I walked away; Harry and Malfoy both had the same face, big eyes and an open mouth.  
“Damn,” said Malfoy as he caught up to me.  
“No one messes with my friends.”

**********************************************

That night at dinner there was extra goodies since it was Halloween. I made sure to eat at least some real food and then I ate entirely too many sweets but it was a lot of fun. Everyone was having a good time when the doors were flung open and Professor Quirrell came running in.  
“Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!” He ran midway into the room and then he stopped and looked at the teachers. “Thought you ought to know,” he said and then fainted.  
Instantly almost everyone started screaming and freaking out, Dumbledore stood and in a commanding voice that rang out throughout the room he said ‘silence’. The entire room froze and waited for further instruction.  
“Everyone will please not panic. Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons,” Dumbledore said in a calm voice.   
Everyone started moving again, as soon as I was out of the great hall I slipped away from the others. Hermione wasn’t at dinner. She must still be upset from what Ron had said. I ran through the halls and as I came around a corner I ran into Harry and Ron.   
“Isabella! What are you doing?” Ron asked.  
“Hermione is still in the bathroom,” I said.  
Up ahead came a growling noise, we saw a large shadow on the wall coming closer.  
“I think the troll’s left the dungeon,” Ron said.  
Slowly a large deep green colored troll stomped its way into the girl’s bathroom. We heard Hermione scream as we made our way into the room. The troll had destroyed half of the stalls with its large club.  
“Hermione, move!” Harry shouted.  
She started to crawl away but the troll swung its club again and took out the rest of the stalls. We started throwing debris at the troll, but it was no use, he didn’t even flinch.  
“Help! Help!” Hermione cried.  
“Hey! Pea brain,” Ron called and that got the troll’s attention.   
He looked over as a piece of wood hit him in the face.  
With the troll distracted Hermione crawled out and then fled under the sinks. The troll noticed her and then swung his club again. Hermione screamed and was nearly crushed.  
“Help!” she screamed again.  
Harry took out his wand and then charged for the troll. He grabbed the club as the troll went to swing it again. When he brought the club down Harry landed on the trolls shoulders. He didn’t like that and started wiggling around trying to get Harry off of him. In the process Harry’s wand was shoved up the troll’s nose. We all made a face and then the troll sneezed. His wiggling continued. The troll managed to grab Harry by the foot and he held him upside down. Then the troll tried hitting him with the club but Harry kept moving out of the way.  
“Do something,” Harry said.  
“What?” Ron asked.  
I took out my wand, I could do this. I did the swish and flick. “Wingardium Leviosa,” I said clearly.  
The club hung in the air which completely confused the troll. Ron stared at me.  
The troll looked up at his club and then it fell down on his head.   
“Cool,” said Ron.  
The troll let go of Harry who scrambled away, then the troll fell onto the floor, he was knocked out.  
Hermione walked over to us.  
“Thank you Isabella,” she said impressed.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Harry leaned over and pulled his wand out of the troll’s nose. Gooey ikkiness came out with it. I had to turn away.  
“Is it…dead?” Hermione asked.  
“I don’t think so, just knocked out,” said Harry.  
I completely blocked out anything they said about what was covering the wand and then McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape ran into the room.  
McGonagall gasped. “Explain yourselves!”  
“Well, what it is,” began Harry.  
“It’s my fault Professor McGonagall,” said Hermione.  
Harry, Ron, and I shared a look.  
“Miss Granger?”  
“I went looking for the troll. I’ve read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong,” she said looking at the floor. “If Harry, Ron, and Isabella hadn’t come and found me, I’d probably be dead.”  
“Be that as it may,” McGonagall said.   
I looked over and noticed there was a tear in Snape’s pants and his leg was bleeding. Harry noticed it to, but he was looking more obviously than I was. Snape quickly used his robe and covered it up.  
“It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and I’m very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor…for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points…will be awarded to each of you…for sheer dumb luck.”  
I tried to hide the smile. This was no laughing matter or a time to be proud after all.  
The Professors made their way out of the room. I followed after Snape. I could hear Quirrell mumbling but I didn’t know what he was saying.  
“How did you hurt your leg?” I asked when we were alone.  
“That’s none of your business.”  
“Do you need help bandaging it?”  
“No, I’ll be fine. You should get to your dorm.”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“You got five points.”  
I didn’t say anything.  
“No Miss Weasley, I’m not mad.”  
“Okay, feel better,” I said before skipping off to my dorm.


	5. Chapter Five

~5~

Even on days when we didn’t have Potions class I often found myself at Snape’s door. I knocked and waited. The door opened and he sighed when he saw me.  
“Tell me, Miss Weasley do I come across as the teacher that likes to be bothered?”  
“No sir,” I said following him into the room.  
He sat at his desk and I sat in the chair across from him.  
“Well…” he said.  
“How is your leg?”  
“Your concern for me is misplaced.”  
“Does that mean it hurts?”  
He looked at me. “What are you doing here?”  
“Can I have more work please?” I said handing him my papers.  
“You’re almost done with this year’s work Miss Weasley, what are you going to do with the rest of your time here?”  
“Learn more. I’m sure there is more.”  
He looked exhausted. “Very well.” He opened a drawer and took out a few things and then he handed me my next assignment. Even though he seemed annoyed at me he always had the next assignment waiting. I stayed where I was.  
“Are you going to work in here?”  
“Can I?” I asked with a smile.  
“No.”  
My face fell.  
“But you can work in the classroom. Come on,” he said standing. I noticed he winced as he put pressure on his leg.  
“No, that’s okay. You stay here and I’ll leave.”  
I left the room quickly before he could object. 

I went to see Professor Sprout. “Hello Miss Weasley,” she said with a smile.  
“Hello, would it be alright if I studied in here?”  
“Sure, but I’m about to leave.”  
“That’s okay with me if it’s okay with you.”  
She smiled and then left the room. I quickly looked over the books and found the one I was looking for. I took it down from the shelf and scanned the pages. I wrote some things down and then got right to work. It took longer than I had expected but once I was done I cleaned up, making sure to put everything back and I left the room just as I found it. Walking through the castle I returned to Snape’s office. The door opened before I could knock.  
He sighed.  
“Hang on, before you get annoyed with me.”  
“What?” he asked as I walked into his office.  
“This is for you,” I said handing him the bottle.  
He took it and looked at the goo inside. He opened it and sniffed. “Ointment?”  
“For your leg. I made it for you.”  
A look passed over his face, shock?   
“Here is what I did,” I said handing him the paper I had used to write it all down.  
He looked it over and then smiled for a moment, it happened so fast I wasn’t sure I had really seen it.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“This is excellent work. Have you been asking the other Professors for extra work?’  
“No sir.”  
“You should.” I beamed. “You have amazing potential. I’ll be writing to your parents tonight.”  
“About what?”  
“My recommendations for advanced courses and summer programs.”  
This was unheard of for a first year. “Will Hermione be getting one of these letters too?” He raised an eyebrow at me. “She should, I know she bugs you but she…”  
“She knows a lot yes, but she doesn’t go the extra mile to prove it.”  
“Still, not everyone likes breaking rules to prove themselves.”  
“You know you’re not supposed to tell me that.”  
“You already know that I have.”  
“I will write to Miss Granger’s parents as well.”  
“Thank you. Now, it said to apply that four times a day, but since I made it stronger, you should only do it twice. See you later.”

I went to McGonagall next I told her I was very interested in learning more. I had already proved that I knew enough and I asked for extra work. She was hesitant at first but then she assigned me more work. I thanked her and then it was time for lunch.  
I was famished and I ate much more than I normally would and sat there for the entire lunch period. 

Since it was Saturday I didn’t have anywhere to be until dinner. I was walking around the castle talking to the paintings; a lot of them didn’t mind telling me stories. I learned a lot about the Hogwarts history. I don’t know how long I had been in the stairway but I said goodbye to the paintings and walked away. Something was bugging me. But I couldn’t put my finger on it. I felt foggy.  
Once I stepped outside and sneezed a few times, I felt better. I took off my robe and my shoes, laying them on a bench and then I took off running.  
I found myself at the black lake. Though it was getting pretty cold out here I walked into the lake anyway. Just up to my ankles. I was hot and sweaty from running, the cold water felt great. I skipped a few rocks and then looked up at the sky.  
“Why are you in the lake?”  
I turned and behind me was Harry Potter. “I just…wanted to feel the water on my toes.”  
“Isn’t it cold?”  
“Yes, but it feels nice.”  
“I’m heading up for dinner, are you coming?”  
“It’s dinnertime already?”  
He nodded.  
I walked up to where he was. “Thanks for letting me know. Where are you coming from?”  
“Hagrid’s. Ron said you have a bad habit of losing track of time,” he said with a smile.  
“I do.”  
We walked up to the castle together. I grabbed my stuff as we went inside. 

As I ate I was paying attention to what was going on around me instead of scribbling in my sketchbook. I noticed everyone around me was using their forks weird.  
“What?” Malfoy asked.  
“You all use your utensils weird,” I said.  
He smiled. “Isabella, were you ever taught table manners?”  
“Of course, but just the essentials.”  
“Which are?”  
“Don’t put your elbows on the table, put your napkin in your lap, and never ever burp.” He laughs. “Are you making fun of me?”  
“Not at all," he replied.  
“Is that sarcasm?”  
“Listen, why don’t you try this?” He asked showing me how he was holding his utensils.   
“But I’m left handed.”  
“That’s fine, you use your dominate hand for everything. That includes cutting up your food.”  
“Why?”  
“Just try it.”  
“So after every cut I have to trade the utensils?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s dumb.”  
“It’s also easier to eat.”  
I tried for a few bites. “I finally understand why I eat so much faster than the rest of you. Usually I’m always eager to learn new things but this just seems like a waste of time and it’s exhausting. I’m going to be too tired to have dessert and well, that my favorite part.”  
Crabbe and Goyle’s heads snapped up to look at me.  
“You’re untrained, I get it.”  
“Yes well, not everyone grows up in their own castle filled with servants to teach them useless things.”  
We stared at each other. Malfoy was the first to smile and then I laughed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch, boredom, Christmas Break, fighting loneliness, and making plans.

~6~

Today was Quidditch; my fellow students were very excited. Everywhere I go people were smiling and getting ready for the game. Sure, I wanted my house to win, but Quidditch could go on indefinitely and I wanted to do so many other things.   
I bumped into Snape on the way to lunch.  
“Hey,” I said with a smile. “How is your leg?”  
He returned the smile. “Much better. Are you excited about Quidditch?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Apparently when you get to know someone you pick up on when they are lying,” he said slowly.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “It’s time wasted when I could be studying.”  
“Though studying, is important, it is equally, important, to know when to have fun.”  
“Bold words.”  
“You think?”  
“You don’t seem like someone who has fun.”  
“That’s exactly what I want, everyone else to think. You need to give your brain a break.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Besides Miss Weasley, you have nothing to worry about as far as your studies go for the rest of the year and maybe the next year as well. I was considering asking Dumbledore, to allow you to take your exams early, but I thought you might enjoy the rest of your time here,” he said eyeing Malfoy as we entered the Great Hall.  
“I would, thanks.”  
I followed him over to the Gryffindor table where he stopped behind Hermione and Harry.  
“Good luck today Potter. Then again now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin.” He paused for a moment and then walked away.  
“Hey guys,” I said.  
“Hello Isabella,” said Hermione.  
“Why were you following Snape?” asked Ron.  
“We bumped into each other on the way in. I just wanted to say hi and wish you good luck.”  
“Thank you Isabella,” said Harry.  
I walked over to my table and sat down.

Outside it was cold; we were all dressed in our robes, scarves, and gloves. I walked with my house to the stadium and up to the stands. I stood with Malfoy on one side and Avalon on the other. The sky was cloudless and the sun beamed down on us. Being closer to it was nice, easier to keep warm. Two large doors opened and people were flying all around the stadium getting ready.  
Madam Hooch walked out onto the field and released the balls. The game began and there was so much going on as each ball had a different purpose and people doing different things. People cheered occasionally but to me it was all a blur. The only way I was able to keep up was because of the Gryffindor announcer.   
Though I did notice when a Slytherin player hit a ball into a Gryffindor player and sent him tumbling to the ground. The longer I stood there the more bored I became and then my stomach started to hurt. I faded into the crowd and began making my way out of there.   
On the way I noticed Hermione, what was she doing? My curiosity peeked and I forgot all about my pain. I followed after her. She went up into one of the teacher’s stands. She set Snape’s cloak on fire, when she turned I was standing there she gasped.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Come on Isabella!” she said and pulled me away.   
“What’s going on?”  
“Snape was jinxing Harry’s broom!”  
“No he wasn’t.”  
“You didn’t see, you have to be completely focused and he wasn’t blinking.”  
I didn’t see it, so I couldn’t really confirm but why would he do something like that?  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“I don’t feel well, so I’m heading back to the castle.”  
“Why don’t you come watch for a few minutes and if you still feel bad, I’ll walk back with you?”  
“Okay,” I said agreeing.  
We walked back out so we could see and Harry looked as if he was about to crash into the ground, then he pulled back on the broom and leveled up again. Then he balanced and stood up on the broom, reaching his hand out to try to catch the snitch. He traveled across the field like that for several feet and then he tipped over and fell onto the ground. He rolled, head over heels and then landed on his feet. He clutched his stomach and looked like he was going to hurl. Reminding me of my own troubles I had to look away.  
“Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch,” the announcer said.  
I looked back.  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and then declared the winner. “Gryffindor wins!”  
Hermione having forgotten all about me is cheering with the rest of Gryffindor. I make my exit and take my time walking back to the castle.   
I didn’t get bored often, but when I did a stomach ache usually follows. I took off my gloves and scarf. I needed air. Next I took off my robe and shoes and then I walked in the grass, feeling the cool air on my skin. Once I made it back to the castle I felt much better. 

“Where did you go?” Avalon asked when she walked into our room.  
“I just got lost in the crowd and then took a longer route back.”  
“Can you believe Gryffindor won?”  
I rolled my eyes hoping that was enough to express the sentiment.  
“Isabella, can you help me with this assignment for Professor Quirrell?” asked Sylvia.  
“Sure, what’s going on?”

**********************************************************************

Christmas was fast approaching, everywhere I went there were decorations, trees, snow had begun to fall it was beautiful! I found Ron playing wizards chess with Harry one afternoon. I sat down next to Harry.  
“Hey,” I said.  
“Hello Isabella,” said Harry.  
“Ron, do you know what we’re supposed to be doing for Christmas?”  
“Oh…I was supposed to tell you that Mum, Dad, and Ginny are going to visit Charlie and we were already supposed to tell them if we wanted to go.”  
“What? But I didn’t know,” I said as I felt my heart sink.  
Ron shrugged. Tears stung my eyes. I was so angry; I left the room and shut myself up in a closet. I didn’t like crying in front of others and when I get upset there is not a lot of time to hold the tears back. Why didn’t Mum and Dad send me a letter? Why did they leave it up to Ron to tell me? Why was I always the last to know things? Frustration often presents itself as tears. It was another thing I needed to work on.  
The door opened and I looked up. I was blinded by white blonde hair.  
Malfoy came in and sat down next to me. “What is it with you and broom closets?”  
“They are the nearest rooms usually. How do you always know I’m in here?”  
“This is only the second time and I get bored without you so I often stay close by.”  
“You’re so weird,” I said as I sniffed.  
“What happened?”  
“I just asked Ron what we were supposed to be doing for Christmas and he said my parents and little sister are going to visit my brother Charlie. He was supposed to tell me so I could go if I wanted but he…forgot.” I was blubbering again. I took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry…I would have loved to go. Ron makes me so angry. Charlie is my favorite brother and I really miss him.”  
“You don’t have to apologize,” he said.  
The door opened and Snape stood on the other side. He took in the sight of us. “What is going on in here?”  
I sniffed and shook my head.  
“She just needs a minute,” Malfoy said.  
“More bullies?”  
“No.”  
“Okay,” he said and then shut the door.  
“He sure seems to have warmed up to you,” Malfoy said.  
“Not really.”  
“So, how should we get your brother back?”  
I smiled despite my tears.

Between deciding how to get Ron back and getting to the common room we ran into Hermione, Draco went on ahead.   
“Are you leaving?” I asked.  
“Yes, I’ll be spending the break with my parents. I heard you are staying behind.”  
“It seems that way.”  
“Maybe you could help Ron and Harry; they will be looking in the restricted section in the library for Nicholas Flamel.”  
“Okay, I’ll see if I can help out.”  
“Happy Christmas,” she said with a smile.  
“You too.”  
Now, we stood in the Slytherin common room. I had my supplies on the table in front of me. I wrapped up a small box that contained the cookies I had spelled. I chose one that wouldn’t get me expelled, it was basically harmless. Really I didn’t even know it would work, but if it did, his bogeys would turn into bats and fly out of his nose.   
“I wish I could see his face when he opens it,” he said.  
“You’re going home?”  
“I have to.”  
I nodded and then stepped a little closer to him. “Do you know if Pansy is staying?” I whispered.  
“I can find out.”  
“Thanks.”  
“What are you going to do here for two weeks?”  
“Explore, pester Snape.”  
“So the usual?”  
“Pretty much.”

******************************************************

It was really weird being the only one in the room that I shared with four other girls. I had gotten used to my roommates. Everyone had left Hogwarts yesterday. There were exactly four Slytherin’s left, myself included. After finishing up a few special projects I went to go take a shower and then I put on warm clothes and my robe. There were two presents for me, one from my Mum and one from Charlie as well as some candy. Mum had knitted me a sweater, it was green with a white I on it. I smiled, it was Slytherin colors. From Charlie I got a small amethyst rock. It was very pretty. I had a bunch of odds and ins at home in my room from Charlie, he would often come across different things when he was away from home and sent them to me. I placed the rock on my bedside table. Then I packed my backpack and then went to go find the teachers that had stayed behind. I saved Snape for last today. McGonagall seemed to love what I gave her.   
When I walked up to his office, the door was open. I peeked in, puzzled.  
“Miss Weasley,” he said.  
I walked in and sat down. “Why is your door open?”  
“Even I like a change every so often.”  
“Candy?” I offered. He made a face. “You might smile more if you ate it.”  
“Why would I want to do that?”  
“Well the two times I’ve seen it so far, it was nice.”  
“That’s exactly what people will think I am if I smiled more.”  
“No way, when you smile it’s rather cocky. It suites you just fine.”  
“I’m worried you spend entirely too much time studying me, Miss Weasley.”  
“I know it sounds kind of creepy but I honestly do it to everyone. I think it comes from having spent so much time in the woods and studying the animals,” I paused and then offered him some again. “You know you want one.”  
He took one piece and had no intention of taking anymore.  
“Here, this is for you,” I said handing him an envelope.  
“What is this?”  
“Your Christmas present.”  
“Miss Weasley, you can’t give me presents.”  
“Why not? There is no rule against it. Plus I gave one to all my other teachers who stayed here for the holidays.” He opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. “It’s the extra assignments you guys assigned that we were supposed to do while we were on break,” I said with a smile. “I thought the teachers that stayed behind would want to have something to do.”  
The look on his face said it all, I was so weird. Then he sighed. He flipped through the papers and stopped on the last one. The last page was a picture of himself. It was drawn but it was like looking into a mirror.  
“Did you draw this?”  
“Yeah. I find you fascinating, I don’t know why. But I thought you might want it.”  
“Isabella…”  
I noticed that he used my first name; he really was warming up to me.  
“Professor McGonagall is the only other one that got a portrait. But she was in cat form. I’m going to go spend some time with my brothers. He bugs me to no end, but it is Christmas. We should at least build a snow wizard or something.” I got up to leave. "By the way if I see you eating alone at dinner I’m coming to sit by you. So keep that in mind before I do something else to humiliate you.”  
“Isabella?”  
I looked at him. “You don’t humiliate me. You impress me.”  
I smiled. “Thank you for noticing sir.”  
Ron was in the hospital wing because of the present I made for him. No one knew that it was from me and I wasn’t going to say anything. So instead I joined in a snowball war with several students who had stayed behind, Fred, George, and even Percy included.

Back in my room I was sad that I couldn’t see the snow falling from my window. So I put on new clothes since the others were wet from playing in the snow. I grabbed my backpack, pillow, and blanket and then I left the room. There was a corridor on the third floor that had window seats, so I set up shop there. Once I was situated I took out my sketchpad and gazed out the large window. With the snow drifting down it was so beautiful and calming. No one walked by all afternoon.  
Just before dinner I stashed my pillow and blanket, then I grabbed my backpack and headed for the Great Hall. I looked at the end of the Slytherin table and there sat Snape. I paused for a moment and then walked over and sat down across from him.  
“What are you doing down here?” I asked.  
“Do you want to eat together or not?”  
I smiled.  
As the Great Hall grew more crowded the food appeared on the tables. The Christmas feast looked amazing. I got a bit of just about everything.  
“How was your day?” he asked.  
I really didn’t think he was going to say anything.  
“Almost perfect,” I said. “How about yours?”  
“Nice and quiet.”  
“Did you get a lot of work done?”  
“Indeed.”  
“That’s good.”  
We ate in silence for a few minutes.  
“I think this meal is going to cause you more trouble than it’s worth.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
He motioned behind me; I turned around and saw all my brothers and even Harry Potter staring daggers at me.  
“What is their problem?” I wondered aloud.  
“None of them like me.”  
“Why would they? They can’t keep up in your class.”  
He smiled. “Too true Miss Weasley.”  
“Oh, we’re back to that are we?”  
His eyes met mine. “What?”  
“You were calling me Isabella earlier.”  
“Caught that did you?”  
“Like I would miss it.”  
“Isabella is fine when no one is around. Wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m playing favorites.”  
“Are you?”  
“Will you be staying for dessert?” he asked avoiding the question.  
“Of course, it’s my favorite part.”  
“I’m not too big on sweets, but I’ll stay for a piece of pumpkin pie.”  
I made a face. He gave me a strange look. “I hate pumpkin.”  
“Do you?” he asked.  
“Yes. The only thing a pumpkin is good for is cutting off the top and playing with its insides…and if it’s big enough wearing it as a mask.”  
He almost laughed. “Have you done that before?”  
“Once, it had bad results. But my hair smelled like pumpkin for days. That was nice.”  
When he was done he gave me a smile. “Thank you for your company.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He stood up and walked away. I turned to the Gryffindor table and walked over. I sat next to George.  
“What was that all about?” asked Ron.  
“What?” I asked playing dumb.  
“Why were you eating with Snape?”  
“Why not?”  
My brother’s exchanged a look but said nothing more. 

I sat in the window seat, planning on sleeping there. But there was this awful feeling of loneliness sweeping over me. It wasn’t something I felt too often though I have felt it before. At home I can balance being with others and being on my own quite well. But here, right now, with nothing to distract me, I couldn’t keep the sadness at bay. Usually when I cry it’s out of frustration. I don’t have much to be sad about. So this was kind of new for me and I felt completely ridiculous as I sat there in this amazing place, watching the snow fall, and crying. I tried to get to sleep but it just wasn’t going to happen so I put on my robe and then my backpack. I took out my wand and decided to do some midnight exploring…or ten forty-five exploring. Maybe I could find a brand new place to show Draco when he returned. 

So far I hadn’t come across anything new, but up ahead I heard something. I quickly extinguished the light from my wand and stopped breathing. Then I crept closer. I saw Snape pinning Quirrell to a wall. But I couldn’t get close enough to make out what was being said, both of them were speaking too quietly. A few minutes later Filtch walked over with a broken lantern saying that someone was out of bed.   
I knew it was Harry who had been in the library. The three of them walked away quickly. I followed silently after them and once Snape walked off alone I walked up to him.  
“Isabella, what are you doing here?” he asked.  
“Why did you have Professor Quirrell pinned to a wall?” I asked.  
His eyes got a bit bigger. “Are there any school rules that you do follow?”  
“Well I didn’t know if they still applied right now.”  
“Oh Isabella, I’m so glad you’ll be here for six more years,” he said semi-sarcastically.   
“So?” I asked.  
He sighed. “Would you like some tea? To help you sleep?”  
“Sure.”  
I followed him to his office and he quickly made some tea.   
“It has lavender and chamomile, to aid in…”  
“Sleep and relaxation,” I finished as I added honey and lemon to mine.  
“Yes.”  
“Thanks, I’ve been having an awful night.”  
“How much do you know what’s going on at Hogwarts this year?”  
“I have little birdies everywhere, so just about everything," I replied.  
“You are a clever one aren’t you? I wouldn’t share this normally, but you have a nose for trouble and I don’t want you to get hurt…I don’t trust Quirrell, in fact you should stay away from him.”  
“You know he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts right?”  
“Not well.”  
“I agree. But he’s all there is right now. Unless you’re willing to teach me that too?”  
“I could, but we’re getting off topic. Do you know what is hidden in the castle right now?”  
“Well several things but in this case I think you’re referring to the sorcerer’s stone.”  
“That’s right.”  
“Harry, Ron, and Hermione think you are going to steal it.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, they have got it in their heads that you’re evil.”  
“Ridiculous.”  
“I know. So you think Quirrell is after it?”  
“I do.”  
“What are we going to do about it?”  
“We? This is much too dangerous for you.”  
“If my stupid brother get’s to be involved then I definitely want in.”  
“I didn’t involve them; they poked their noses in all on their own.”  
“I know, but I can actually help. Please?”  
“Isabella…I can’t put you in danger.”  
“If you don’t bring me in, I’ll just find another way.”  
He sighed. “That is what I was afraid you would say. Okay but there will be rules.”  
“Deal.”  
Basically I wasn’t allowed to do anything dangerous without telling him first. We had to be equal partners in this.   
I felt sleepy as I walked back to the window seat. It was very uncomfortable but I fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break ends, Isabella slightly freezes out Draco, he gets detention and once she learns of their punishment, she's frustrated that she didn't get detention too. Slytherin is crushing the House Points thanks to Isabella.

~7~

Being here almost completely alone in the castle for two weeks had been both fun and lonely. I was used to spending holidays with lots of people, so I guess I was a bit homesick. All of this may have been easier to deal with if Avalon or Draco had been here too. I sighed, thinking of my friends.   
I had spent a lot of time with my brothers and Harry and Ron even let me in on what they were working on. They still had no clue who Nicholas Flamel was and I wasn’t about to share what I knew. He is an alchemist and the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone. But it was nice to know exactly what was going on straight from the horse’s mouth. They were in fact very suspicious of Snape and apparently me because I thought so highly of him.

That afternoon everyone returned to Hogwarts. I was sitting, curled up on a couch in the Slytherin common room, reading. Using my wand for enough light when Malfoy sat down next to me.  
“How was your break?” he asked.  
I looked at him and our eyes met, his were like a coming storm. I took in every detail. There were not many pairs of eyes that completely captivated me, but these, were definitely one of them.  
“Quiet,” I said. “Well except, my little present for Ron sent him to the hospital wing and there was a massive snowball war. How was your break?”  
He rolled his eyes. “I wish I had stayed. Does your brother know you sent him the gift?”  
“Nope.”  
He laughed. “Was it great?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“By the way, this is for you.”  
“What is it?” I asked eyeing the box he was holding out to me.  
“It’s no big deal, just open it.”  
Inside was an assortment of cookies and candies. “Oh,” I said with a smile. “Draco, how did you know that sweets are my favorite thing?”  
“Because I’ve hung out with you almost every day for four months.”  
“Oh right. But I didn’t get you anything.”  
“Well this is just stuff I saved.”  
“For me?”  
“If you don’t like it, I’ll throw it away,” he said grabbing for the box.  
“No!” I said holding the box close. “Thank you.”

That night, long after everyone was supposed to be in bed, Draco and I snuck out like always. We found ourselves on the roof, a sort of observation deck with high railings surrounding the whole platform.   
“This is insane!” he said.  
“Just don’t jump over the railing and it will be fine,” I said sitting down and then leaning back so I could look up at the stars.  
Draco walked over and sat next to me. “Why do you like the stars so much?”  
I sighed. “They’re pretty; they seem to call to me. Do you not like them?”  
He shrugged. “They are just stars.”  
“You should come to my house someday; I’ll take you to this lake in the woods. At night you can see the whole world reflected. A world upside down. It’s amazing.”  
“I’d like to see that,” he said.  
I looked at him, searching for a sign that he was joking. But all I could see in his eyes was curiosity.  
“It’s a plan,” I said with a nod.  
“I don’t know how we would ever be able to pull it off.”  
“Leave the planning to me. You just show up.”  
“Okay Isabella.”  
We watched the stars for what seemed like hours. Lying next to each other, swapping stories of our childhoods or the few times we hadn’t spend together while at school. Finally he yawned.  
“We should head back.”  
“Okay.”  
On the way back I could hear voices, I glanced at Draco but he didn’t seem to hear them. Just as we turned a corner I could see…something up ahead. I turned back and pinned Draco against a wall, my hand over his mouth. His eyes were huge but I didn’t move.   
As the voices got closer I could tell it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
“If anyone knows, it will be Hagrid,” said Hermione.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Ron.  
“Quiet,” Harry hissed. “Let’s just go and get this over with.”  
We stay hidden until they pass by and don’t speak until I was sure they couldn’t hear us.  
“What the hell were they doing out of bed?” he asked in a half whisper.  
“I don’t know but I intend to find out.”  
We followed silently behind them keeping a good distance between us. They made it all the way out of the castle and I instantly had a pang of jealousy. I had been sneaking out for months, but hadn’t made it out of the castle yet and here was my stupid brother outside at night like this was something he did all the time. They ran across the field and up to Hagrid’s hut. Draco and I stood just outside by a window so we could hear.  
They were invited inside after all three of them told Hagrid that they know about the Sorcerer’s Stone. They continued their theory of how they think Snape is trying to steal it. Draco looked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
“Snape is one of the teacher’s protecting the stone. He’s not about to steal it,” said Hagrid.  
Now Hagrid was talking about Fluffy. I smiled thinking about the dog.  
“Who is Fluffy?” Draco whispered.  
“Please hold all questions till we are back in the castle,” I whispered back.  
Things got really quiet inside and we had to peek in the window to see what was going on. They were all gathered around a table and looking at a golden egg. We watched and a few seconds later the egg hatched and out popped a baby dragon. My eyes were huge.  
I ducked back down and after I heard the dragon cough Draco jumped down from the stuff we had been standing on in order to peek in the window.   
“They saw me, come on.”  
We ran back to the castle and didn’t stop till we were inside and hidden from sight.  
“I’m going to go tell McGonagall they were out of bed,” he said.  
“Why?”  
“To get them in trouble.”  
“Well, goodnight.”  
“You’re not coming?”  
“In order to know they were out of bed, considering they are in a different house than us, we were out of bed too. That is going to get us in trouble.”  
He pondered for a moment.”I’m still telling.”  
I sighed. “That’s stupid,” I said walking away.

The next day Draco came down to breakfast and he seemed miserable.  
“So what happened?” I asked.  
“The three of them got fifty points each taken away and all four of us have detention tonight.”  
“Oh, you mean you got in trouble for being out of bed? Imagine that.”  
“Yeah, yeah, gloat away.”  
“Thanks, I will…”

Though detention wasn’t until after dark, I was annoyed at Draco and so I spent the day on my own, I mean, when I wasn’t in class.   
I was outside later that day walking on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Something strange caught my eye. Crouching down I peered at the substance. Fishing around in my backpack I found a small container. Careful not to touch it since I didn’t know what it was I put some of it in the container and then I headed for Snape’s office. He was in there and I walked in and placed the container on his desk.  
“What is this?” I asked.  
He opened the container and looked inside and then he smelled it. “Isabella, have you been in the forest?”  
“No sir. I found this on the grounds. What is it?”  
“Unicorn blood.”  
“There are unicorns in the forest?” I asked as my eyes got big and round and I smiled.  
“No.”  
“You are lying.”  
“You can’t go into the forest,” he said piercing me with his black as midnight eyes.  
“But I want to see a unicorn,” I said.  
“This isn’t a game Isabella; there are things out there that will kill you.”  
“Okay,” I said backing down. “I won’t go into the forest.”  
“Promise me.”  
I noticed the concern in his eyes. “I promise.”  
He went back to what he was working on. “I’ll see if I can find a unicorn for you to see. Now go away.”  
I didn’t say anything else, I just left.   
I went and found Avalon and convinced her we needed to study, the final exams were coming up soon and I wanted to be ready as well as my friends. Avalon suggested we get our roommates and then we studied for the rest of the day in the library. 

I waited up in the common room for Draco to return from detention. At this point there was just about nothing left for me to work on or study. My teachers said I had completed all the work for the year and all the extra credit they were allowed to give. Currently Slytherin was winning the House Points. All that was left was the final exams. So, I sat in the common room with my sketch pad.   
Finally, he returned.  
“So what happened?” I asked.  
“Isabella…what are you doing in here?” he asked stunned.   
I guess he didn’t see me sitting here. “Waiting for you, so tell me.”  
“We had to go into the Forbidden Forest.”  
“What?” I asked louder than I meant to.   
He told me the whole story. Now I was really angry. I should have let myself get detention. I rolled my eyes and got up.  
“Why are you mad at me?” he asked.  
“I’m not.”  
“You have hardly spoken to me today.”  
“I was mad at you for being so stupid, now I’m just mad at myself for not being stupid too. I’m glad you’re back. Goodnight.”

I was on my way to Snape’s office, he had sent for me, I walked in and waited.  
“This is for your parents; it’s the details of the summer program. It is two weeks out of the summer and not many professors participate. But since I selected you, you will be working with me. We will cover far more than just potions. There isn’t anything extra you need, the list of what you will need is included. I have given it to you first so you can look it over and then send it. But I need it back with at least one signature so you can participate.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“In case no one has told you, you have done…a tremendous job here this year. You will be everyone’s biggest competition in the coming years. Excellent work.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now, get out of here and try and have some fun. You’ve earned it.” He gave me a smile and then I left. 

“I can’t believe Slytherin is winning the House Points.”  
“They are obviously cheating.”  
I was coming down a corridor and heard some students talking.  
“I heard that the Weasley girl is really smart.”  
“How smart can she be? Everyone knows Hermione Granger is the best in our year.”  
“Harry, Ron, what do you guys think?”  
“Think about what?” I heard Ron ask.  
“Is the Weasley girl as smart as some people think?”  
“Her name is Isabella,” Harry said. “And from what I can tell she’s really smart.”  
“Smarter than me, that’s for sure.”  
“Well that isn’t saying much!”  
There was laughter and I walked around the corner. All eyes were on me.  
“Hello,” I said not wanting them to know I had overheard.  
“Oh hi,” said a Gryffindor student that I didn’t know.  
“Hey Isabella…” said Ron. “Do you…”  
“Sorry, I can’t stay and chat I’ve got to come up with other ways to cheat and get more House Points.”  
Their mouths fell open. “But then again, all I’ve done is read, study, and pay attention. I guess that’s why I’m so much better, whereas some people are hardly scraping by. Maybe you guys should get some studying in before the exams…” I walked away. Though I considered sitting with my sketchpad to be fun, I wanted to do something else. I found Draco and pulled him outside.   
“What’s going on?”  
“I need to send this to my parents but I wanted to show you before I did.”  
He took the parchment and read it over. “You were invited to the summer program? This is amazing; it’s really rare for first years to even be considered.” He looked at me. “You don’t seem very excited.”  
“No, I am. It’s just…I’m pretty much done with learning for this year and that just…makes me sad.”  
“You’re so strange.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Snape said I should do something fun.”  
“Okay, what did you have in mind?”  
I smiled. After giving the letter to an owl Draco and I stole brooms and went flying. 

“Best. Idea. Ever!” I said as we hovered in the air over the Black Lake.  
“Do you want to race back?”  
“Oh yeah,” I said and then zoomed ahead of him.  
We went around the castle over the Forbidden Forest, around the Quidditch arena, by the Whomping Willow and back to the lake.  
“You’re good,” he said approvingly. “A natural.”  
“They should really have a competitive racing sport where we would be timed and there could be obstacles or something.”  
“There is a flying club,” he said as we leisurely headed back.  
“I guess I’ve been so busy learning I haven’t spent any time on what clubs there are. Hey, are you ready for the exams?”  
“As ready as I’ll be, I guess.”  
“Do you want to study with me?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you know everything and I feel…dumb.”  
“Oh please. I hardly know everything and that’s a really bad excuse, I would like to see you pass this year.”  
“Okay!” he said in a defeated tone.  
We landed and put the brooms back.  
“Did you know many students think I’m cheating for the House Points I’ve earned?”  
He scoffed. “Jealousy. No one can keep up with you.”  
“I hate being accused of cheating.”  
“Well technically you weren’t accused, people are just talking, right?”  
“Right.”  
“So who cares what they think? You know that you did the work and earned the points. If you were in any other house no one would assume you were cheating.”  
“That’s so dumb.”  
“Well you’re a Slytherin, Isabella. People will assume the worst. But it doesn’t matter what they think.”  
“You are absolutely right.”  
“Of course I am. Let’s go get something to eat.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final exams, lying, uncomfortable feelings about lying to your friends, the stone, the dark side of the Dark Arts Professor.

~8~

The final exams were today. I woke up, showered, and went down for breakfast. I was excited for the tests to prove that I was ready to move onto my second year. I ate a good breakfast and on my way out I passed Draco.   
“Good luck,” I said.  
“You too.”  
I got to Professor McGonagall’s class early and sat outside the room. I pulled out my sketchpad and drew while I waited. As I sat there other students showed up and sat down behind me. Finally McGonagall showed up.  
“Good morning, Isabella, it looks like you are first.”  
I followed her into the room and walked up to her desk.   
“The test is to turn this mouse into a snuff box. You will get extra points for how pretty the box is. If the box still has whiskers you will lose points. Whenever you are ready, you may begin.”  
I took a few minutes to think about what I wanted the box to look like and then with a wave of my wand and the incantation the mouse changed into a circular box, it was gold and purple with a purple bow on top and small gold beads lining where the box opened.  
McGonagall smiled. “Excellent Miss Weasley. A perfect score and fifty extra points.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Please send in the next student.”  
I walked out. “You’re next,” I said to Neville.  
“Was it hard?”  
“Not really. Good luck.”  
I went to Professor Flitwick next. There was a line to get in but it was moving pretty quickly. When it was my turn I walked in the room and up to his desk.  
“Hello Miss Weasley. You must make this pineapple tap dance across my desk.”  
He placed the pineapple and waited for me. Another wand wave and an incantation, not only did the pineapple dance across the desk but it took a little bow when it was done which made Flitwick laugh. “Well done, extra points for flare.”  
History of Magic was next. We were able to go into the classroom and once everyone was there we had to answer questions for an hour about the invention of the self-stirring cauldron. It was exhausting. I much preferred doing spells rather than the history of it all. Though the history was important it just wasn’t as interesting as getting your hands dirty. When we were released from there, Potions was next.  
We all sat at our stations as Snape paced back and forth. The looks on the others faces said they were nervous. For me though, I was ready for the challenge.  
“You will be brewing a potion from memory and that potion is…the Forgetfulness Potion.”  
There was no noise, no one dared to groan or sigh. There was nothing.  
“You may begin…now.”  
There were several ingredients at our stations but only some of them were correct. I had already made this, as well as all the other beginner potions. I took a deep breath to steady my hands and calm my mind. I didn’t want my nerves – though excited as they were – to make me get ahead of myself. This potion happened in two parts. So I grabbed what I needed for part one, I added two drops of Lethe River Water and let it heat for exactly twenty seconds. Then I added two sprigs of Valerian and then I stirred three times clockwise. I waved my wand over the cauldron and then raised my hand.  
Snape walked over. “Part one is done. I am going to my last exam and I will be back in exactly fifty-five minutes.”  
He put a barrier up around my cauldron so no one could sabotage it. “I will see you then Miss Weasley.”  
I walked out of class and then ran across the castle to make it to Quirrell’s room.  
“Miss Weasley, the test has already begun.”  
“I can catch up.”  
“Very well.”   
This test was a written one. There were ten scenario questions that we had to answer. This test was estimated to take between an hour and three hours. I was up and handing in my test after forty minutes.  
“All done?” he asked skeptical.  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you Miss Weasley.”  
On the way back to Snape’s room I stopped by the bathroom. You know what they say; you can’t create potions with a full bladder. As I returned everyone was getting ready to start part two.  
“How did it go?” Snape asked.  
“I finished Quirrell’s exam in forty minutes.”  
He nodded and then took the barrier from my cauldron. I sat down on the stool and breathed in the fragrance from my cauldron. It was just about ready.   
I put two measures of the standard ingredient in the mortar and then added four mistletoe berries. I crushed these things into a medium-fine powder. Once the powder was ready I added two pinches to the cauldron. I stirred five times counterclockwise. A final wave of my wand and the potion was complete. I smiled and then looked up to signal Snape but he was already there.  
“Excellent job Isabella,” he said quietly.  
“Well I had an excellent teacher,” I replied just as quietly.  
He smelled the steam. “A perfect score, plus twenty extra points for perfection.”  
Once I was released from Snape’s room I went outside and lay down in the grass, looking up at the sky, exhausted.

“How did you do it?”  
I had many kids around me asking how I was able to leave partway through the Potions exam and how it only took me forty minutes to do Quirrell’s exam.  
“It’s simple,” I said still lying on the ground. “Time management and I’ve studied obsessively so I knew the answers.”  
“Completing the first year Defense Against the Dark Arts exam in forty minutes has got to be a new record,” said Neville.  
“How long did it take you?” I asked.  
“Three hours, I barely finished. Next year you should form a study group and then we will all be prepared.”  
“I just might do that,” I said grabbing his hand and pulling myself up. 

“How did the others do?” I asked Snape as I found him walking down an outside corridor.   
“I’m not going to tell you. Ask them yourself.”  
“That bad huh?”  
He sighed. “I should grade your stuff last, so it can brighten my day instead of bring me down that the others are nowhere near as good.” I smiled.   
We walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I caught the end of what Hermione was saying.  
“And with Dumbledore gone…”  
“Good afternoon,” Snape said.  
They turned and looked at us.  
“Now what would three young Gryffindor’s such as yourselves, be doing inside, on a day like this?”  
He looked at the three of them, they seemed nervous and I really had to work to keep the smile off my face.  
“Ah…we…” Hermione stuttered. Snape raised an eyebrow at her. “We were just…”  
“You ought to be careful. People will think you’re,” he looked over at Harry who was staring right at him. “Up to something.”  
There was look exchanged between them. Harry seemed like he knew something and was almost daring Snape to ask, where as Snape’s eyebrows came together as he tried to figure it out.  
He looked at the three of them again. “By the way Miss Weasley, I got that letter from your parents.”  
“Oh good.”  
He nodded and then walked away.  
“What letter?” Ron asked.  
“I’ve been chosen to participate in the summer program.”  
“The what?”  
“So have I, good job Isabella,” said Hermione.  
“Likewise,” I said. She didn’t know that if I hadn’t asked, she wouldn’t have gotten a letter at all, well at least not from Snape. “I had to send a letter home so they could sign it. See you guys later,” I said slowly walking away.  
“Now what do we do?” Hermione asked.  
“We go down the trap door. Tonight,” said Harry.

I sat down at my table in the Great Hall and Draco was already there.  
“How did your exams go?” I asked.  
“I’m sure I passed but nothing outstanding. I can’t believe you left in the middle of potions to take another exam.”  
“I don’t understand why it’s so shocking. The potion had to cook. Staying there to watch it cook would have been counterproductive.”  
“I guess most people didn’t think they could have made it back in time.”  
I nodded. “Did you think Quirrell’s test was hard?”  
“Yes. I hate writing out answers instead of doing the spell.”  
“Me too, but I had a very important potion cooking that I had to get back to finish.”  
“I can hardly believe the year is almost over.”  
“I know, I can’t believe we have three months of summer. What am I going to do?”  
“Take care of your farm I guess.”  
“After a year here? There is no way I can go back to that existence.”  
“Well you do have the summer program.”  
“That’s true but it is just two weeks in June.”  
After the day I’ve had, I was extra hungry. I ate a lot of real food and didn’t even stay for dessert, but I did snatch a few cookies and put them in my pockets.  
Though I was eating and carrying on a conversation I was aware of Snape the whole time and when he was done, so was I. I excused myself, a fancy trick Draco taught me, and then walked out into the hall. I knew the best way to get to his office from here and I decided to take a shortcut, through the service corridors.  
“What are you doing in here Isabella?” Snape asked casually.  
“Well I was trying to get to your office, but here you are.”  
“I have exams to grade.”  
“This is important.”  
“Come on.” In his office he shut the door. “What is it?”  
“Harry and the others plan to get past Fluffy tonight.”  
“You know about Fluffy?”  
“I found them so long ago.”  
“They are going to get themselves killed…”  
“So, what do we do?”  
“We do nothing.”  
“No, we are in this together, remember.”  
“How can we find out when they leave their dorm?”  
“Who cares about that, let’s go through the door first.”  
“No, too dangerous.”  
“You are the Potion’s Master, nothing is too dangerous.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere.”  
“Fine, I’ll stop telling the truth and just start lying my way through life. I’m going to bed.”  
“Wait. Go to your dorm, make sure you are seen, then sneak out and follow them. I’ll see what I can do on my end, and leave Draco out of this one.”  
“I will.”

“Hey, I’m going to bed early tonight…” I said walking up to Draco in the common room.  
I felt my breath catch as I said it. Lying was something that came rather easy to me and I never felt bad about it, but I didn’t like lying to him.  
“Okay, it was big day.” He stared at him for a minute. “What?” he asked.  
“Nothing, I’ll see tomorrow.”  
“Okay, goodnight.”  
I walked away and with each step my body felt heavy and it was getting hard to breathe. I didn’t like this at all. 

After my roommates were asleep I snuck out and went to hide on the third floor where I would see them if they passed. There was no one for the longest and I was left there to think. I didn’t like my mind to wonder usually. I would overanalyze everything about my days. Another reason I always had something to do to keep my mind busy. I knew Snape had made the right call in leaving Draco behind, but I hated it. The longer I went not telling him – yes I know it has only been a few hours – the more I didn’t like it. I would just have to make him braver, train him to be fearless and then he could do this kind of thing with me. It would have to be my mission for next year.  
Just then the torches began lighting up though I couldn’t see anyone. I saw the door unlock and then open. I got up and followed. I heard them talking on the other side of the door and I didn’t hear Fluffy so he must have been sleeping. I didn’t want to scare them, have them scream and then wake Fluffy.   
Fluffy didn’t know them; they would bark at them…it would be a disaster. So I waited.   
It got really quiet in there and then I heard Harry yelling. I walked in and the three of them jumped one by one into the trap door. Fluffy was going crazy trying to get them.  
“Fluffy!” I yelled and they looked at me.   
Remembering the cookies in my pockets I threw one to each of them and then jumped in the trap door as well. At the bottom I landed on a weird plantlike thing. It was black and kind of soft.   
“Isabella! What are you doing here?”  
“Helping of course.”  
“How did you get past Fluffy?” Harry asked.  
“We go way back,” I said with a wave of my hand. “And I gave them cookies.”  
“Do you have any idea what is going on?” Hermione asked.  
“Of course I do.”  
As we sat there the plant started moving.  
“Whoa!” Harry exclaimed.  
The vines began tangling around us. We were completely encased there was nothing we could do.  
“Stop moving,” said Hermione calmly. “This is Devil’s Snare. You have to relax, if you don’t, it will only kill you faster.”  
“Kill us faster? Great, now I can relax,” Ron said struggling against the plant.  
Hermione gave Ron a look and then the plant sucked her down.  
“Hermione!” Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.  
I would have yelled too but the plant pulled me down next. I ended up on the ground next to Hermione unharmed looking up at the plant where Ron and Harry still were.  
“Isabella!” Ron yelled. “Now what are we going to do?”  
“Are you alright?” Hermione asked, helping me up.  
“Yes, thanks.”  
“Just relax!” Hermione said.  
“Hermione! Where are you?” Harry yelled.  
“Do what I say. Trust me.”  
“Everything is going to be okay,” I said.  
Next Harry was plopped down next to us.   
Ron screamed. “Harry!”  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said jumping up.  
We could hear Ron yelling and screaming from above.  
“He’s not relaxing,” I said stating the obvious.  
“We’ve got to do something,” said Hermione.  
“What?” asked Harry.  
“I remember reading something in Herbology…” said Hermione.  
“Sunlight,” I said.   
They looked at me. “It hates sunlight.”  
“That’s it!” Hermione said as her eyes lit up. She grabbed her wand and pointed it up. “Lumus Solum,” she said.  
Bright light burst from her wand and hit the plant causing it to retreat.  
Ron screamed as he fell down and landed by our feet.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked.  
He stood up. “Yeah,” he said looking up. “Lucky we didn’t panic.”  
“Lucky Hermione and Isabella pay attention in Herbology,” said Harry.  
I smiled as Ron’s face fell.  
Suddenly we could hear a noise coming from the other side of a door.  
“What is that?” Hermione asked.  
“I don’t know,” said Harry. “Sounds like wings…”  
We went through the heavy door and emerged in a dark room with a high ceiling.  
“Curious, I’ve never seen birds like these,” said Hermione.  
“They’re not birds…they’re keys,” said Harry. “And I bet one of them fits that door.”  
On the other side of the room was another door. We crept over to it and checked, it was indeed locked.  
In the middle of the room there was a broom floating in the air.  
“What’s this all about?” Hermione asked.  
“I don’t know,” said Harry.  
“Getting to the stone is supposed to be hard,” I said. They looked at me. “Yes I know about the stone. Now, who wants to find the right key?”  
They were getting frustrated.   
“There must be a thousand keys up there,” said Hermione with a groan.  
“We are looking for an old fashioned one,” said Ron.  
“Right there,” I said pointing.  
“She’s right,” said Harry. “It’s the one with the broken wing.”  
He looked at the broom but did nothing.  
“What is it Harry?” asked Hermione.  
“It’s too simple,” he said.  
Too simple? They didn’t even know what to do a moment ago.  
“Oh go on!” said Ron. “If Snape could catch it on that old broomstick you can. You’re the youngest Seeker in a century.”  
Harry nodded and then grabbed the broom. As soon as he did the keys were alerted and they dove after him. Swatting away the keys, he jumped up on the broom and took off.   
“This complicates things a bit,” said Ron.  
Harry dashed after the key he needed and caught it. He flew down to us.   
“Catch the key!” he said.  
I did and ran over and unlocked the door. The three of us went through and waited for Harry to come back around. Once he soared through the door I slammed it shut and keys plowed into it from the other side.  
We caught our breath and pressed on. The next room was dark but much larger, as things came into focus I noticed we were standing on a life size chess board.  
“I don’t like this,” said Hermione. “I don’t like this at all.”  
“Where are we?” asked Harry. “A graveyard.”   
“This is no graveyard,” replied Ron. “It’s a chess board.”  
Light suddenly came into the room from torches that lit themselves all around the board.  
“There’s the door,” Harry said pointing across the room.   
We made our way over but before we could reach the other side the first line of men on the board moved, they drew swords and blocked our path.  
When we backed up they put their swords away.  
“Now what do we do?” Hermione asked.  
I must say, I was surprised. As smart as she was she kept looking to others for what to do next.  
“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Ron asked. “We’ve got to play our way across the room.” Ron thought for a minute. “Alright, Harry, you take the empty Bishop’s square. Hermione, you’ll be the Queen’s side castle. Isabella, go sit on the sidelines.”  
I was happy I wouldn’t be participating. Chess was so boring.  
“As for me, I’ll be a Knight.”  
“What happens now?” Hermione asked when they were all in position.  
I sat on the floor against the wall and took out my cookies. Munching away as I watched.  
“Well, white moves first…and then…we play,” said Ron.  
It was discovered early on that this was going to be exactly like Wizard’s Chess, that made it a little more interesting but I’d much rather find a different way to the next room than sit here as my brother called out where the pieces should move to. But looking around I could see it was a one way kind of thing. I wondered where Snape was. There was commotion on the board which pulled me away from my thoughts.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“He’s going to sacrifice himself,” Harry said looking over at me.  
That was a bad plan.  
“No you can’t!” yelled Hermione. “There must be another way!”  
“Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?” Ron asked.  
There was no point in telling them Snape wasn’t the one after it.  
“Harry, it’s you that has to go on, I know it. Isabella can go with you. I know she’ll keep you safe.”  
I smiled it was nice to be recognized for something.  
Harry looked over at me and then back at Ron, then he nodded in agreement.  
Ron took a deep breath. “Knight to H-3.”  
The stone horse he sat on moved to the square Ron had called out. “Check,” he said.  
The Queen turned toward him and slowly started scooting across the board. I stood up knowing the end was almost here and then Harry and I would be moving. The slow way the Queen moved made the anticipation and dread I was feeling grow.  
When the Queen got close enough it struck down Ron’s piece causing him to scream and fly off the stone horse. He landed in a heap on the floor. I felt a pain inside me, knowing he was hurt and seeing it right in front of me…  
“Ron!” yelled Harry.  
Hermione moved like she was going to walk over to him.  
“No! Don’t move!” yelled Harry as he pointed at her. “Don’t forget we’re still playing!”  
Hermione froze.  
Harry walked across the board and stopped in front of the King. “Check mate,” he said.  
The Kind’s sword dropped and the game was over. We all rushed to Ron’s side.  
“Take care of Ron,” Harry said. “Then go to the owlery, send a message to Dumbledore. Ron’s right, I have to go on.”  
“You’ll be okay Harry. You’re a great Wizard and you are a great Witch Isabella, I know you two will be fine.” I smiled.  
“Not as good as you,” Harry said.  
She laughed. “Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery…you guys just be careful.” Harry nodded.  
“We will, thanks for taking care of him,” I said.  
Harry and I walked over to the door, it opened and we walked through.  
“Where is Dumbledore?” I asked.  
“He was called away,” said Harry. “You don’t have to come with me, you know?”  
“And you don’t have to go see who is going to steal the stone.”  
“I know who is going to steal it.”  
“No, you don’t.” He looked at me. “It’s not Snape,” I said.  
We walked down a long staircase and Harry made a noise like he was in pain, then he put his hand on his forehead. Up ahead was a tall mirror and a man stood in front of it.  
Harry continued down the stairs and I stopped on the landing.  
“You?” he asked in confusion seeing Professor Quirrell.  
“No, it can’t be…Snape, he was the one…”  
“Yes,” Quirrell said in a voice that sounded nothing like his. “He does seem the type doesn’t he? Next to him, who would suspect, p…p…poor st…stuttering…Pro…fessor Quirrell?”  
“But that day, during the Quidditch match. Snape tried to kill me.”  
Quirrell shook his head. “No dear boy, I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape’s cloak hadn’t caught fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded.”  
Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse.”  
“Snape was trying…to save me?” Harry pondered around not able to wrap his mind around it.  
“I knew you were a danger to me right from the start. Especially after Halloween.”  
“You let the troll in,” I said.  
Quirrell looked at me for the first time. Oops.  
“Hello there Isabella, yes, it was me. Snape, however wasn’t fooled. When everyone else was running to the dungeon he went to the third floor to head me off.”  
“You’re the reason he got hurt,” I said as anger swirled inside me. It was that anger that propelled me forward, I had my wand out and ready.  
“He of course, never trusted me again,” Quirrell said ignoring me. He looked into the mirror and at Harry through the mirror.  
Harry made a face and his hand was on his forehead once more.  
“But he doesn’t understand. I’m never alone. Never. Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?”  
“Use the boy,” said a husky voice.   
Harry looked around and I didn’t know who it was or where it had come from.  
“Come here Potter! Now!” Quirrell yelled and outstretched an arm towards him.  
Harry began walking forward in a weird way, like he wasn’t in control.  
“Tell me,” he said once Harry was in front of the mirror. “What do you see?”  
Harry looked in the mirror. All I could see was the three of us reflected. I was smaller than the others since I was further back. Harry looked back at me and made a face but I couldn’t read it. Then he turned back.  
“What is it?” Quirrell demanded. “What do you see?”  
“I…I’m shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve won the house cup.”  
“He lies,” said that voice again.  
“Tell the truth!” Quirrell yelled again. “What do you see?”  
“Let me, speak to him,” the voice said.  
“Master, you are not strong enough,” Quirrell said completely changing his tone.  
“I have strength enough for this,” the voice said.  
Quirrell started unraveling the turban on his head.  
Harry backed up to me. Quirrell faced us as he took the cloth off his head. In the mirror we could see a face coming out of the back of his head.   
Well that was unexpected.  
“Harry Potter,” it said. “We meet again.”  
“Voldemort,” Harry whispered.  
“Yes…and who is this?” he asked his eyes flickering to me.  
“Isabella Weasley,” said Quirrell.  
“A Weasley? So nice to have you join us.” He turned his attention back to Harry. “You see what I’ve become. See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can…sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in Isabella’s pocket…”  
My what? I slipped my hand in the pocket of my robe and sure enough there was a rock in there. How? When did this happen?  
“Isabella, run!”   
I started to go up the stairs.  
“Stop them!”  
There was a noise from behind, like someone snapped their fingers and then a wall of fire appeared. I couldn’t make it over. I turned back ready to attack.  
There was nowhere to run.  
“Don’t be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death? When you can join me and live?”  
“Never,” Harry yelled.  
He laughed if that is what you can call it. “Bravery, your parents had it too. Hmm, what say you, Isabella?”  
I knew one spell that might help. One spell that was forbidden to use, a spell I stumbled upon while in the restricted section of the library. I knew what it did if you used it. I knew it was unforgivable…but did I have a choice?  
“I’d rather die,” I said.  
“You will,” he said. “Tell me, Harry…would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back.”  
“He’s lying, nothing can bring them back,” I said.  
“All I ask is for something in return.”  
I could see Harry’s hand moving to my robe. I jumped back. “No, he can’t have it!”  
“Come on Harry, get me the stone. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we’ll to extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!”  
Harry reached for me again and I jumped out of his grasp and hit him. That made him snap out of it.  
“You liar!” Harry yelled.  
“Kill him!” said Voldemort.  
Quirrell leapt for us, Harry blocked him from getting me. Quirrell had Harry pinned. I tried using a spell to stun Quirrell but he deflected it, which gave Harry and opening, when Harry touched Quirrell, it burned him. Harry looked at his hands as Quirrell backed away.   
“What is this magic!”  
“Fool, get the stone!”  
Then Harry ran for him and put his hands on Quirrell’s face who screamed as his face was burned away. His whole body started to disintegrate and then he fell on the floor nothing but a pile of ash.  
Harry looked at his hands once more and then looked at me. I took the stone out of my pocket and looked at it. I couldn’t believe this was it. It didn’t look like anything special…  
“You okay?” Harry asked.  
I nodded and then looked up, behind Harry I could see a mass forming from Quirrell’s body. The look on my face must have said it all because Harry turned around. Then the mass screamed and shot through Harry and then myself. I fell onto the ground, my head hurt where it hit the stone steps and my eyes closed even though I tried so hard to keep them open.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath, Isabella questions who she really is, the House Cup is awarded, school is over and the students are returning home.

~9~

When I opened my eyes I didn’t know where I was. I looked around, this was the hospital wing. Harry was lying in the bed next to me. He woke up suddenly, rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.  
On our bedside tables were Get Well cards and at the foot of our beds were candies and presents.  
“Do you remember?” I asked.  
“Yeah, do you?” he asked and I nodded.  
“Good afternoon Harry, Isabella,” said Dumbledore as he walked in.   
He stood between our beds. “Tokens, from your admirers,” he said as he motioned to the presents.  
“Admirers?” Harry asked.  
“What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows,” he said with a smile. “Ah, I see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs,” he said looking at Harry’s goodies.  
“Ron was here?” Harry asked.  
“Is he alright?” I asked.  
“What about Hermione?” asked Harry.  
Dumbledore held up his hand. “Fine. They are both just fine.”  
“What happened to the stone?” asked Harry.  
“Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed it was best all around,” Dumbledore said as he walked over and sat at the foot of Harry’s bed.   
“But then, he’ll die, won’t he?” I asked.  
Dumbledore looked over at me. “He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die.”  
“How did I get the stone sir?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I was standing in the mirror and then I saw Isabella’s reflection moving and she just had it,” Harry said.  
“Ah, you see, only a person who wanted to find the stone, find it, but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas.”  
“Does that mean, that with the stone gone that is, Voldemort can never come back?” Harry asked.  
“Ah, I’m afraid, there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn’t bear to have you touch him?”  
Harry shook his head.   
“It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark.” Harry’s hand went to his scar. “No, this kind of mark cannot be seen,” Dumbledore said. “It lives in your very skin.”  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“Love Harry. Love.” Dumbledore patted Harry on the head and then stood up and gave me a pat too. He went to leave but saw some candy on Harry’s table. “Ah, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one. And since then, I’m afraid I’ve lost my liking for them. But I think…it could be safe…with a nice toffee,” he said sticking his hand in a pulling a bean out. He put it in his mouth and began chewing. “Alas, earwax.”  
I made a face and that was why I didn’t eat those. He walked out of the room.  
Now that I was awake, I didn’t want to go back to sleep. So I slung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
“Are you leaving?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, I’m awake now, might as well get up.”  
“Here are your clothes Isabella, you can change in the next room,” said Madam Pomfrey.  
“Thank you.”  
“These will be sent up to your room,” she said indicating the presents.  
I nodded and then went over into the next room. I quickly changed clothes and put the gown on the bed I had been sleeping in.  
“Isabella, are you okay?”  
“Fine. I’m glad you’re okay. See you later," I answered distracted. 

I wasn’t okay. I found Snape in his office. He looked surprised to see me.  
“I didn’t think you would be out yet.”  
“Well they didn’t try and stop me, so I left.”  
He motioned for me to sit down. “How are you feeling?”  
How was I feeling? That was what he wanted to know. “Where were you?”  
He stopped what he was doing and faced me. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t find my way to where you were and then I got roped into something else…”  
“Oh, okay.”  
He sat across from me. “Are you okay?”  
“No. I’m not. Not at all.” My eyes were filling up.  
“Do you want to talk about it? I can only imagine how scary it was…”  
“It wasn’t scary because Quirrell was insane and there was a man’s face growing out of the back of his head. It wasn’t scary because Harry and I were the only ones there dealing with all of this and it wasn’t scary when this crazy person tried to kill me.” The tears betrayed me as they spilled over. “It was scary because I don’t hardly know how to defend myself. In all my reading I only knew one spell that could do some damage. I only knew one spell that I might have had to do in order to save Harry and myself and this spell is unforgivable. But I know it and even though I have been asking no one will teach me anything else. I was holding my wand and I was ready. But Harry touched Quirrell and when he did his body began to turn to ash. So I didn’t have to do this spell. But I really thought that I might have to and that was scary.”  
“I didn’t want you involved.”  
“That isn’t the point. I got involved. Why am I here at this school if no one is going to teach me anything important? Do you think floating feathers and changing objects into other objects and brewing potions that make others forget is preparing us for what is out there?” I was on my feet yelling.  
“Isabella…”  
I didn’t want to hear it and so I left. Yelling at Snape didn’t make me feel any better. I was walking through the halls, unaware of my surroundings. I didn’t like how I was feeling and I didn’t know what to do to make myself feel like myself.   
“Isabella!”  
That voice, that was it, I was done. I ran. I went to the third floor with the window seats and sat down on one.  
“You think you can lose me?” Draco asked.  
“I can’t…”  
He sat across from me. “I heard what happened.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Why?”  
I looked up at him. “I lied to you. I said I wasn’t going anywhere.”  
“Things happen,” he said with a wave of his hand.   
“No…”  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
I told him everything, how I absolutely hated lying to him. How Hermione was really smart book wise but lacked real world knowledge. How I was faced with a crazy person and how I was prepared to use the spell.  
“Yes, the curse is unforgivable, but he was going to kill you.”  
“I don’t know why this is scaring me so much.”  
“They say in situations like that you learn who you really are.”  
“But who am I?”  
“Someone who was willing to do whatever it took to get out of there.”  
“Go away Mr. Malfoy,” Snape said walking up.  
He glanced at me and I nodded.  
“I’ll see you at dinner,” he said and then he left.  
“How did you know I was here?”  
“Because I found you sleeping here over Christmas break. I understand you are frustrated and that you and I get along. But I’m still your teacher.”  
“I know, and I honestly didn’t mean to yell at you nor did it make me feel any better.”  
“I have planned to teach you many real world spells while you are here during the summer. I’m sorry you weren’t more prepared and if I had known exactly what was going on with Quirrell you would have been. The curses are unforgivable but most people are never in a situation like that.”  
“I hate being in a situation that I’m not in control of or at least know how to defend myself.”  
“That’s completely understandable.”  
“It was awful,” I said looking out the window.  
He sat next to me. “I will teach you the spells and you don’t have to be afraid.”  
“Thank you. But what do I do until then?”  
“You do what everyone else does…the best they can.”  
I looked out the window and he stayed there with me.

***************************************************************

The year was over, our stuff was packed and all that was left was the final feast, the house points award, and to go home in the morning.  
“I can’t believe our first year is done,” said Avalon as we were walking to the Great Hall.  
“I know, I think it went by entirely too fast.”  
“I wonder if we will all be roommates next year,” said Piper.  
“I sure hope so,” said Sylvia.  
I smiled thinking back to the first day and how far we had come.  
When we walked into the Great Hall it was decorated with Slytherin colors and banners. We had the most house points; most of them had come from me, not that I’m bragging or anything. I sat across from Draco who smiled at me.   
People around us were talking and laughing. Then McGonagall tapped lightly against her glass with a spoon. The room got quiet as Dumbledore stood up.  
“Another year, gone, and now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points.” People around us applauded in a half hearted manner. “Third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points.” More applause. “In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points.” The applause this time was met with a few cheers. “And in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points Slytherin house.” We erupted into cheers, even Snape was clapping. “Yes yes, well done Slytherin well done, however, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few, last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the understanding of support when the others needed it most, fifty points.”  
People began cheering and clapping, she smiled.  
“Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years…fifty points.”  
More cheers and pats on the back to those close to Ron.  
“Third, to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.”  
I squinted as I could see what was going on here and I wasn’t impressed.  
“It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends…I award ten points…to Neville Longbottom.”  
The Gryffindor table was erupting in cheers.  
“And finally, for the cool use of intellect when the others were in grave peril, bravery, and courage, I award seventy points to Miss Isabella Weasley.”  
I looked at Draco and then up at Dumbledore. We still won?   
“Yeah!” My fellow Slytherin’s were cheering louder than ever.  
I stole a peek at the other table; they were happy and then not as they realized that they had tasted victory only to have it snatched out from under them.  
“Now then…I’m pleased to announce, Slytherin wins the house cup!”  
We jumped up and cheered.  
The others in the room looked gloomy but I was happy in this moment and so were my house mates. I got high fives and pats on the back, it was great. Snape flashed me one of his quick smiles.

I stood in the common room. It was well past time to be in bed. Draco walked up to me.  
“One last time?”  
“For this year.”  
We left the common room and we went back to the room full of junk that we had learned was called the Room of Requirement.   
“Crazy year.”  
“Yeah,” I said with a laugh.  
“I won’t talk about you to my family and I have told Crabbe and Goyle not to talk about you either.”  
“Unfortunately four of my brothers have seen us together so I’m sure you’ll be talked about at my house but I’ll do my best to defuse it.”  
“I’m sure your parents aren’t going to happy about it.”  
“Most likely.”  
“What if they tell you to stay away from me?”  
I looked into those beautiful gray eyes that I had come to love so much. “They don’t get to pick my friends.”  
“I’ve got to say, I’m going to miss you.”  
“Why?” I asked curious.  
“Because you’re so rebellious and loyal to your friends…reckless and weird.”  
“Thank you. I’m going to miss you too.” I paused. “There is something that I haven’t told anyone.”  
“What?”  
“About that night when I was thinking of using the curse…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I wasn’t going to use it with the intention of saving Harry and myself. I was going to use it to save me.”  
“Okay,” he said slowly.  
He didn’t understand why it was bothering me.  
“I’m worried about what that says about me. Shouldn’t I be concerned with my friends?”  
“Sure, but none of us were there.”  
“Draco…”  
“You’re worried if it makes you bad or something. Right?”  
“Kind of.”  
“Do you think it does?”  
“I think, Harry was really worried about the others the whole time, and I was excited about what was next, and then when we found out I was worried about dying down there.”  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Hey!” he said. “If I had been there, then what?”  
“I would have had to have protected you.”  
“Would you?”  
“Yes, you’re afraid of everything.”  
He glared at me. “Other than that.”  
“You’re my friend.”  
“Then there you go.”  
“I still feel…like it was…not me.”  
“Well you’re a kid; let’s revisit this whole deep conversation of who you are when you grow up.”  
“Okay, that sounds very reasonable.”

I hugged Avalon, Piper, and Sylvia. I wouldn’t be sitting with them on the train.   
“I hope you guys have a wonderful summer,” said Piper.  
“You too,” said Sylvia.  
They got on the train.  
“If you get bored or something you can write me,” said Avalon.  
“Okay, I will.”  
“I’ve got to say, I’m really glad you and I were roommates. I wasn’t sure how it was going to go, but you were the perfect roommate. I think we are going to be friends for years to come.”  
“Me too,” I said hugging her.  
“See you in the fall.”  
Avalon got on the train and Draco stood behind her.  
“Here,” he said handing me a small box.  
I opened it and inside there were cookies.  
“I noticed you skipped dessert last night.”  
I smiled. “Thank you.”  
He smiled back. “See you later.”  
I got on the train and sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I tucked the cookies in my backpack and settled in for the ride back.  
I could hardly believe my first year at Hogwarts was over. We were going home. I remembered my first day here and how much I had learned, how much I had grown. I felt really weird to be going home. The train pulled out of Hogsmead and we were on our way.   
“Isabella, I wanted to tell you congratulations on winning the house cup,” said Hermione.  
“Oh, thanks. But I didn’t do it singlehandedly.”  
“I know, but those extra points there at the end saved it.”  
“Yeah, that was pretty cool.”  
We swapped storied of what Harry and I went through and what happened while we had been in the hospital, our plans for the summer and expectations of next year. I was the one who got quiet first. I just stared at my sketchbook.  
Stared at the pictures I had drawn of Avalon and Draco, pictures of the Whomping Willow, the outline of the castle, doodles of my brothers, one of Trevor and Neville…I put my book away before I fell asleep.

I woke up briefly to gather my things and then we were leaving the train, saying our goodbyes. I caught a glimpse of Draco who winked at me. That’s was all he could do with his parents there. I ran over to my Mum and hugged her tight.  
“Hello darling,” she said.  
“Hi, I love you and I missed you so much!”  
She laughed.  
Dad helped the others get our trunks and then we walked out to the cars, piling in and then driving home. Once we got there I was exhausted. I went right up to my room and crawled into my bed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readjusting to life away from Hogwarts and the summer program.

~10~

The next morning I woke up and looked around. I was home, in my bed, and I felt…sad. I got dressed and then went outside to take care of the animals. This life had been enough before even though I wanted other things. But being away for several months, I now saw so many things so differently. I took a deep breath; I would be going back to Hogwarts next month for two weeks to learn more. I could wait till then.  
All of us sat around the table as we ate breakfast.   
“I want to hear everything,” Mum said.  
Fred and George talked a lot about Quidditch, Percy talked a lot about his coming year and how excited he was. Ron talked a lot about Hermione and Harry. When it was my turn I didn’t have much to say. Just that I loved every class and I loved learning.  
“We were so proud to receive the letter from Professor Snape inviting you to the summer program and for winning the House Cup,” Dad said with a big grin.  
“How did things go in Slytherin?” Ginny asked.  
“It was rocky at first but I ended up making a lot of really good friends.”  
“One of those friends being Draco Malfoy,” said Percy.  
I turned my gaze on him. Least favorite brother, I just decided, right now, and I hoped the look on my face conveyed that.  
“I don’t know if you should be hanging out with that boy,” Mum said.  
“I have many friends, Mum, and you know me, I’m nice to everyone. In fact I’m friends with all my roommates, Sylvia, Piper, and Avalon. Plus Harry and Hermione as well as Neville and Seamus, and others from the other houses.”  
“Well look at you, little miss social butterfly.”  
They moved on and I went back to eating.

Later Fred and George cornered me.   
“You need to stay away from Malfoy,” said George.  
“Why?” I ask defiantly.  
“You know why,” said Fred.  
“Why do you want to associate with him anyway?” asked George.  
“He’s my friend.”  
They scoffed.   
“He hates us,” said Fred.  
“Yes he does. But he doesn’t hate me…”  
“Do you even hear yourself?” asked George.  
“You don’t get to pick my friends.”  
They stared at me.  
“Do you remember how some of the other Slytherin’s were picking on me?” I asked. “Do you know who stopped it?”  
“We did,” they said at the same time.  
“No, he did. So stop telling me to stay away from him.”

In the woods I was watching the animals, only back for one day and I already hated it. I knew they meant well and I couldn’t really get angry with them, they only knew what everyone else knew about him. He was a Malfoy and that carried its own weight. He doesn’t help the situation by being a bully. But trying to tell me who my friends could be was crossing a line.   
I decided I wasn’t going to let them ruin my time home and I should spend it with Ginny. She would be at Hogwarts next year but I had been away for months. It was the first time we had ever spent any time apart. So I went back home and found her in the garden.

***********************************************************

Ginny and I had a great time together; it was as if I had never left. Ron and I even got along as we played pranks on our brothers and like Fred and George we picked on Percy the most.   
The day I was going back to Hogwarts, Mum and I traveled to Hogsmead. The train wasn’t running right now and if I wanted to participate I needed to get there myself. This was very unlike the first time I got here; it was basically deserted, making it a bit creepy. Standing there waiting for us wasn’t Hagrid but Snape. He stood there, tall and in all black, he was like a majestic bird. I smiled and walked over.   
“Hello Professor.”  
“Miss Weasley,” he said.  
“Here is your bag dear; I’ll meet you here in two weeks.”  
“Actually, if it’s all right, I can bring her home.” Mum looked at him. “I’ll be heading home, as well, it’s not any trouble.”  
She looked at me. “He does have a point;" I said. "Dad may not be off work when it’s time for me to come home. You really want to leave Ginny alone with my brothers?”  
“Alright. I’ll see you in two weeks,” she said giving me a hug and then a kiss. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
I waved as she walked away.  
“How has your summer been?” he asked.  
“It was slow going at first but I got back into the swing of things. How about you?”  
“More exciting than normal,” he said.  
“Really? Why?”  
“I’ve been planning what to teach you. Here is what we are going to do. There are fifteen students that will be here for the two weeks. Everyone who is here will be reporting to the head of their house. There are special dorms for you to use, one for boys and one for girls. Each house leader has different plans. You will be on the same schedule you were one before as far as meals and bedtime. The rest of the time you will be with me,” he said as we walked up to the castle.  
“How many other Slytherin’s are here?” I asked.  
“It’s just you.”  
“What?”  
“The summer program is not required; it’s something extra the teachers can do. No other Slytherin has peeked my interest.” I smiled as we walked. “These next two weeks will be tough Miss Weasley; I won’t have my time wasted.”  
“Understood sir.”  
Once inside the castle I was led to the special living quarters. Hermione was already there.  
“We begin tomorrow, after breakfast.”  
“Okay.”  
“Professor, I wanted to thank you for sending the letter to my parents,” Hermione said.  
He looked at her, his dark eyes appearing cold; said nothing, nodded once, and walked away.  
“Hey,” I said.  
The dorm was a rectangular room, there were eight beds, each bed had a small table by them, and a set of drawers at the foot of the bed.  
There were five desks lining the opposite wall. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of stone, and they were light brown. Since it was first come first bed, I took the bed at the end on the right side of the room.  
“How has your summer been?” Hermione asked.  
“Good. How about you?”  
“Great. Have you written Harry?”  
“No. I haven’t written anyone…” I said as I felt a pang in my chest.   
I had wanted to write Draco but I didn’t want anyone to get in trouble and so I hadn’t.  
“I’ve written him all summer, but he never replies. I was going to write you but I knew you were going to be here.”  
“Its fine,” I said with a wave of my hand. “I’m an awful pen pal.”  
“Are you excited?”  
“Are you kidding?” She laughed.   
We put our clothes away and as we did, others arrived. There were two fifth year Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws (a fourth, fifth, and two sixth years), Hermione, and myself. Everyone was friendly, but I wasn’t here to make friends I was here to learn.  
I ventured out and said hello to the Whomping Willow, it let me walk almost completely up to it. By next Christmas I planned to be able to sit in front of its trunk.   
From where I was I continued to sketch the castle’s outline. But I was distracted.   
Turning to a new page I wrote a letter to Avalon, and then I wrote one to Draco. Back in my room I put his letter in an envelope and then I put his letter in with hers. I handed it to an owl and sent it out into the world. Why couldn’t I send him letters if I wanted to? I was hoping Avalon would understand and send his on to him. To anyone else, the letter from me to him would be coming from Avalon.   
When dinner came we all sat at one table, including the teachers, though they sat at the other end. The castle was basically deserted. Most teachers lived here, where did they go during the summer?  
I didn’t know any of the boys, but there was one third year Hufflepuff, two fifth year Gryffindors, two sixth years and two seventh year Ravenclaws. 

The next day Snape and I were outside, in the Forbidden Forest. “Knowing the herbs is just as important as brewing the potion. Here is a list of items that I would like you to find.”  
He handed me the list. I looked it over, there were eight items. I knew half of them. Looking around I was able to find them and bring them back.  
“Don’t know the others do you?”  
“No,” I answered.  
“I don’t expect you to know them of course. You will need to study the ones you didn’t find so that you can find them on your own.”  
“What are we brewing?”  
“You will find out later. Let’s move on, how about we try some spells?”  
“Okay!”  
He put the herbs I had gathered into portable containers and then tucked them into his cloak.   
“Let’s go over all the dueling spells you know.”  
We didn’t even start learning those until our second year, but I knew a few.  
We stood apart and he nodded. 

“You’re holding back. If you are afraid you’re going to hurt me, don’t be.” I tried again. “Much better. Again.”  
We worked all day on dueling spells and I was released before dinner. I went to the library and searched for the herbs. After learning what they were and where to find them, I found another book and read about many more herbs. I took notes and drew pictures, all the things I usually did that helped me remember. I didn’t want to stop for dinner but meals were mandatory. So I ate and then headed back to the library, which was where I stayed until I had to go to bed. I sat up in bed studying. I was sure I knew the herbs Snape wanted me to find but I was still trying to figure out what we were going to make. But I couldn’t find any potion. Maybe I was looking in the wrong place? I wanted to go back to the library but I didn’t want to be tired for tomorrow. 

I was up before anyone else, showered, and down for breakfast. I was just finishing up when the others started coming down.   
“Where are you going?” Snape asked walking into the Great Hall.  
“I was waiting for you.”  
“Are you prepared to search for the herbs today?”  
“Yes.”  
“Go on to the library, I’ll come get you when I’m ready.”  
“Thanks!”  
I ran up to the next floor. I was completely engrossed when Snape came for me. We walked back out to the forest.   
“Alright, collect all eight of them.”  
I collected the first four and then we walked deeper into the forest which is where I found the other half.  
“Very good, I can see you have been studying.”  
“Yes, I did, almost all night, in fact. But I haven’t been able to find what we’re making.”  
“You won’t find it. This is something new.”  
“New?”  
“Yes, now come on.”  
We went over to a different part of the forest. There was a small cauldron and other supplies waiting.  
“Do you know how to build a fire?”  
“I live on a farm, of course I do.”  
“Alright, build one.”  
I put stones in a small circle and then I hit rocks together until there was a spark. Then I fed the fire until I had a nice little one going. He instructed me to construct a platform and then we set the cauldron on it.   
“Here is the recipe.”  
I added leaves and pinches of other parts of what I had gathered and then there was such a pleasant aroma I couldn’t help but smile.  
“It’s ready. Pour it into this,” he said handing me a glass bottle.  
I did as he said and then cleaned up the site.  
“Alright, now pour a little onto your hand.”  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.”  
I hesitated and then poured a small amount onto my right hand. We stood there for several minutes.  
“I don’t think it’s working,” I said.  
“Wait for it.”  
So I did…I was about to ask another question and that’s when a white, full grown unicorn walked out from between some trees.  
I completely stopped moving and watched as it walked over towards me. I stuck out my hand and it nuzzled up against the hand with the potion on it. I could hear it talking in my head.  
“Isabella,” I said after she asked what my name was.  
“I’m Lymeria.”  
“That’s beautiful.”  
“You’ve wanted to see a unicorn for quite some time…”  
“Yes, I have.”  
“I can teach you many things Isabella. But you aren’t ready yet.”  
“When will I be?”  
“In years to come, something will change, and you will know. When that happens, call me again.”  
“Okay…can I…”  
She looked into my eyes with her beautiful deep purple ones. “Yes Isabella, you may give me a hug,” she said with a laugh.  
I walked forward and embraced her. She was so warm and soft.  
“There are so many amazing things ahead of you. I’ll be watching.”  
She turned and walked back where she came from.  
I suddenly remembered Snape was there and turned around.  
“You can hear them, animals?”  
“Yes, but not all of them. This never happens with the animals at home. So this called Lymeria?”  
“Yes. I created it for you. I told you I would see what I could do so you could see one.”  
"Just for me? Thank you.”  
“Also, you know a potion that only one other person knows.”  
“Oh yeah. That’s really cool. So what should I do with the rest?”  
“Keep it, you may need it again.”  
An owl flew over just then and dropped two letters. I caught them and looked them over.  
“It seems we missed lunch,” Snape said. “Are you hungry?”  
“No.”  
The first letter was from Avalon. She told me about her summer so far and that she didn’t mind sending other letters to other places. I smiled and then opened the other one.  
‘In case I didn’t say it before, another reason I like you is because you’re very clever. It’s been incredibly dull without you around. You are back at Hogwarts now right? Have you been exploring without me? Are you having fun? - Draco'

“So are you done catching up on gossip?”  
I had forgotten about everything as soon as I opened the letter.  
“Oh, sorry. Yes, let’s continue.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer program ends and Isabella returns home for the rest of the summer.

~11~

I sent two letters out before dinner. Snape and I had been studying herbs in his classroom. I passed Hermione on the way to dinner.  
“What have you been up to today?” Hermione asked. “I’ve hardly seen you since you’ve been here.”  
“I’ve been working on herbs.”  
“Oh. Are you getting quizzes?”  
“Not yet.”  
“I guess everyone has their own style.”  
“Guess so,” I said with a smile.  
I interacted a bit at dinner. At least I knew everyone’s names. Even though I had a very particular mission for these two weeks I knew it was important to know people. It seemed everyone else had very structured classes with quizzes and such. They all seemed to wonder what I was doing and why I spent most of the time outside. I tried to keep everything vague. I would assume if Snape wanted everyone else to know what he was teaching me…they would be there too. Like before I mostly listened to what others said. 

The first ten days flew by and I had learned so much. Draco sent me a letter just about every day. I also got letters from my parents and Ginny. They couldn’t wait for me to come home. Apparently there was some sort of surprise happening.  
Today I was to report to the potions room. Snape was already there waiting for me.  
“What are we doing today?” I asked.  
“Sit.”  
I walked over to my usual spot and sat down.  
“In front of you are several ingredients, some you will need, others will cause different reactions it will either explode, kill everyone in this room if breathed in, or turn you into a fish forever.”  
“No pressure,” I said.  
He stared at me. “What I want you to do is brew the potions to help heal wounds, colds, and one to reverse the effects of common potions. Once those are done, with the remaining ingredients I want you to make Truth Serum. Any questions?”  
“So I’m making Murtlap Essence, Pepperup Potion, and Antidote to Common Poisons, correct?” He nodded.  
“Remember to take notes," he reminded me.  
“Oh right.”  
I took out some parchment, ink, and a quill. Then I began the antidote since it took the longest.  
I added one Bezoar to the mortar and then crushed it into a very fine powder. I paused to write down what I just did and then added four measures of the powder to my cauldron. Next I added two measures of standard ingredient and then heated the cauldron to medium for five seconds and then waved my hand over the cauldron. It now had to brew for forty minutes. I wrote down my notes and started the Murtlap Essence in a different cauldron. A few pinches here some leaves there a wave and fifteen seconds then it was complete. I wrote everything down and transferred it into the glass bottle that sat at my station. The yellow liquid looked perfect.   
Halfway through the Pepperup Potion I had to pause and transfer the antidote to a brass cauldron and let it cook for thirty-four minutes. Back to the Pepperup, I added a few more things and took notes while it cooked. Once it was done I poured it into another bottle and secured the lid. Back to the antidote again, I transferred it to copper cauldron for the remaining half hour. I cleaned up the other cauldrons and tidied my station while I waited. Finally it was time for part two. I added a pinch of unicorn horn to the cauldron as well as two mint sprigs, stirred twice clockwise and then added two Mistletoe berries and Honeywater, stirred twice counterclockwise. I added a bit of Lavender essence and waved my hand again. It was complete. I poured the teal liquid into the largest bottle. I finished my notes and then Snape walked over to see what I had created.  
He picked up the Murtlap Potion, swished it around in its bottle. Opened it up, smelled it, and then went over my notes. “Very good.” He moved onto the Pepperup Potion, swished, smelled, and notes. “Very nice.”  
I waited as he looked at the last one; I was worried he would be angry.  
“You added extra things to this one.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I was trying to get rid of the side effect; I’ve heard that steam coming out of your ears for hours is really unpleasant. Everything I added should have done that or at least made it bearable and last maybe half an hour.”  
“Very impressive. However we will have to test it.”  
“Okay, I’ll be the tester, just give it to me the next time I get sick. Or one of my brothers like Percy.”  
He smiled for a moment. “I was also greatly impressed that you didn’t waste the down time and cleaned up your station.”  
“Thank you, it didn’t make sense to me to just sit there and do nothing. Plus I needed a clean space to keep working.”  
“Congratulations, you have just become my most favorite student. Ever.”  
“Really?” I asked with a smile.  
“Don’t spread it around.”  
“Oh please, everyone already knows.”  
“How about some lunch?”  
“Is it that time already? Okay, let’s go.”

At lunch I received three letters. Two from Draco and one from Charlie. I opened Charlie’s first. I read it over and it basically said that he had a surprise for me the next time we saw each other. He hoped I was doing well and he was proud of me for making it to the summer program.  
I smiled as I put his letter back in the envelope and then I opened one of Draco’s.

'When we return to Hogwarts I plan to sit in the next to last car on the train. Maybe I’ll see you there… - Draco'

Must have been a slow week, I thought as I opened the next one.

'I’m grounded; I’m not allowed to send out any more letters for the rest of the summer. So I’m sending this one out without my parent’s knowledge. I’ll try to send more but if they stop suddenly that is why. I know we only have six more weeks of summer left but it feels like forever. This is ridiculous. I have been friends with Crabbe and Goyle my whole life and I never realized what I was missing until I met you and you messed it all up. I’m bored out of my mind. (In case that wasn’t clear.) I can’t guarantee I will get anymore of your letters, so don’t sign them. If I don’t hear from you, have fun and I'll see you in the fall. – Draco'

Grounded? I couldn’t wait to hear why. I would wait to write back later. I finished lunch and then followed Snape back to the Potions room. I sat at my station and took in a breath.  
“Truth Serum is all that’s left,” he said as he sat at his desk.  
It took me a while but eventually I got it. Snape inspected my work and gave me one of his quick smiles. “Outstanding. Now, this is something you shouldn’t let anyone know you have.”  
“You’re letting me keep it?”  
“Of course. You are keeping everything you make while you are here for this program.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You should start building your stash now. Come, I want to show you something.”  
Snape led me to his office and then over to a door. He opened it and inside on three walls from floor to ceiling was filled with small bottles all with something in them.  
“Wow…”  
“This is my private collection.”  
“Did you make them all?”  
“Most all of them. I know I am a bit biased and its probably too early to tell, but you show immense talent in Potions. If you keep it up…I would take you on as an apprentice someday."  
“Really?”  
“You will have to complete all of your years here of course, but if you still feel this way then, yes I will.”  
I looked back at all those bottles. “Okay.”  
“Okay,” he said. “Let’s go get some dueling practice in.”  
I smiled and followed after him.

****************************************************************

“I can hardly believe its over,” said Hermione. “But I’m very happy with what I learned.”  
“Yeah me too.”  
“I heard a rumor that some people wanted you to start a study group next year.”  
“I heard that too.”  
“Do you think you will?”  
“Maybe.”  
“If you did, I would like to join.”  
“Okay, I’ll think about it.”  
She grabbed her things. “See you in a few weeks.”  
“You too,” I said with a smile.  
I said goodbye to the other girls and then gathered up my own stuff and was sitting in my room, reading, when Snape came for me.  
“Studying?”  
“Of course, there are so many plants. I don’t know how I would ever learn them all.”  
“Go put the book away and meet me…wait, if I don’t go with you you’ll never come back from the library. I’ll put the book back, you go on out.”  
I grabbed my bag and then made my way out of the castle. Snape walked out sooner than I thought he would.  
“Do you have everything?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is from the kitchen, its lunch.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Come on, we should get going.”  
“Are we walking?”  
“Not the whole way.”  
We walked for a bit in silence.  
“Is your bag heavy?”  
“Not really,” I said. “Where is your stuff?”  
“At the castle.”  
“I thought you were going home.”  
“Hogwarts is my home.”  
“I’m confused.”  
“If I take you home I can continue teaching you.”  
“Ah, a loophole.”  
“Precisely. Tell me, what spell would you use against…”

He quizzed me until we reached the portkey. Once through it was a straight shot through the woods to my house. We stopped for lunch.  
“Do your parents know who you're friends with?”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“Which brother told them?”  
“Percy.”  
“They aren’t happy about it, are they?”  
“Mum expressed concern but I told her I have many friends, which is true. My brothers want me to stay away from him however.”  
“But you aren’t going to listen, are you?”  
“Why should I? He has never done anything to lead me to believe he isn’t my friend.”  
“He is nothing but a puppet, reciting his father’s ideas.”  
“I know. Just give me a little more time and I’ll have him thinking for himself.”  
“Really?”  
“You can’t say I haven’t done a bit already.”  
“Just because he likes you doesn’t mean he will ever like your family.”  
“He doesn’t have to. That’s not the goal. The goal is to have him form his own opinions.”  
“Then good luck, you’ll need it.”  
“Thank you,” I said standing up.  
“I guess you should get home.”  
“I guess so.”  
We started walking again, through the woods I knew so well.   
“What will you do with the rest of your summer?” I asked.  
“Sleep.”  
I laughed. “No, really.”  
“There are many things for me to do Isabella. Don’t worry. Also remember no doing magic outside of school.”  
“Oh I know.”  
“It would be unfortunate if you were to get expelled.”  
“I agree. There are plenty of ways of torturing my brothers without magic.” He smiled and then it was gone. “Thanks for the last two weeks.”  
“No thanks needed, Miss Weasley, you earned it.”  
“We’re back to that are we?”  
He sighed. “We’re here.”  
I looked ahead and sure enough I could see my house.  
“Oh.”  
“Isabella?” he asked.  
I looked at him. “I expect excellence of you next year.”  
“Yes sir.”  
We walked up to my house and my Mum came out to meet us.  
“Hello,” she said with a smile. I ran over and hugged her. “Did you have a good time?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you for bringing her home.” He nodded. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”  
“Thank you, but no.”  
“Okay, I hope you don’t mind but I saw you coming and packed you a snack anyway,” she said handing over some goodies.  
“Lucky,” I said.  
“There is plenty inside for you darling,” Mum said to me.  
“See you in a few weeks Professor,” I said.  
“Have a good summer Miss Weasley.”  
He turned and began walking away. He looked so out of place here, surrounded by all the green and he was head to toe in black. I’m sure to the others he seemed menacing. But to me, he was familiar and I was sad to see him go.  
“Oh, I forgot something,” I said dropping my bag and running to catch him. “Professor, wait!”  
He stopped and I swear I saw him sigh, even though his back was facing me.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“I don’t know if you can but...can you get this to Draco?” I asked handing him a letter.  
“Why can’t you?”  
“He’s grounded and I don’t know if he will get it.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
In the safety of the woods and leaned forward and hugged him, just for a moment. “Thank you! See you soon,” I said and then I ran back to the house.

Inside everyone was gathered round and they looked funny.  
“What’s going on?” I asked.  
They moved aside and there was Charlie. It took me a second and then I squealed. I ran over to him and he wrapped me up in a hug.  
“Alright, everyone, let’s give them some time. We have all visited with Charlie long enough,” Mum said shooing the others out of the room.  
I stepped back and we looked at each other. Instantly I knew what he was thinking. Very quietly we walked out of the house and then ran to the woods.  
“Did you have fun?” he asked.  
“Yes and I learned a lot.”  
“That’s great!”  
“So in your last letter, you said you had something to show me.”  
He reached his hands into his bag and pulled out an oval object about the size of his hand.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“It’s a dragon egg.”  
“Why do you have it?”  
“The mother abandoned it. It’s not going to hatch, and so it petrified. I thought you might want it.”   
I took the egg, it was kind of heavy. “Why did it petrify?”  
“It happens sometimes, I don’t know why.”  
“That’s sad.”  
He paused for a minute. “I guess it is…sorry,” he said reaching for the egg.  
“I didn’t say I didn’t want it.”  
“Oh, my mistake," he paused. "Our brothers told me about your new friend.”  
“Oh great,” I said annoyed.  
“All I was going to say Isabella, is be careful. Okay?”  
“Really?”  
“You have a good judge of character and you stick to your principals. If he was what others thought, you wouldn’t be his friend.”  
I sat there, I was ready to defend him, yet again. But here Charlie was, the only one willing to see what I saw or at least give my side a chance. I walked forward and hugged him.  
“I would never tell the others this, but you are and have always been, my favorite brother.”  
“Aww Isabella, I know.”

That night we gathered around the table, only missing one member of the family and we ate the feast Mum and Ginny had prepared. I was happy to be home, happy to be here with Charlie even though I was secretly counting down the days till I would go back to that magical place to learn more and see my friends and live my own Adventures…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you love Isabella as much as I do! I had a lot of fun writing her story and I plan on seeing her through Hogwarts. I have a bunch of stuff written already, it just needs to be organized.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
